UN NUEVO AMOR
by Ero-gomen
Summary: Izuku conoce a Hitoshi y para su sorpresa resulto no ser un tipo frió y antisocial como lo había imaginado. y se va enamorando de el cada vez mas y mas, hasta que es imposible ocultarlo para ninguno de los dos. por lo que aferrándose a la idea del amor perfecto que ambos empiezan a sentir, se aventuran en una relación llena de romance y momentos únicos. LEMON 100% SHINDEKU.
1. Chapter 1

( Ero-Gomen

Antes de empezar la historia dejo claras varias cosas: Esta también esta finalizada y tratare de subir día a día un capitulo. lo digo porque la ultima historia que subí la puse toda de golpe, ya que también la escribí del tirón.

Esta historia es larga y es apenas la primera parte de todo lo que sucederá, se basara en Izuku cursando su ultimo año de instituto junto con Hitoshi.

Hace unos días pregunte algo sobre el nombre de este personaje. ya que en esta historia su apellido es Shinso y el nombre es Hitoshi. lo digo porque esto tiene mucho que ver a lo largo de todo lo que sucede.

si es de otra forma, por favor decirlo y lo cambio sin problema.

También dejo claro que toda esta primera parte esta narrada desde la perspectiva solo de izuku. por lo que sucederán cosas que no quedaran claras, pues solo esta visto desde su punto de vista, sus pensamientos, lo que quiere y lo que siente.

Ahora, ¿por que esta pareja? quise probar algo nuevo y la verdad me gusto mucho el resultado, de hecho me sorprendí a mi misma porque lo disfrute, me reí, llore y no pare de escribir hasta finalizar, y luego decidí que si o si debía tener una segunda parte, por lo que ahora estoy trabajando en ello.

Si hay algún error ortográfico, de puntuación o algo por el estilo pido disculpas desde este momento.

Hoy 31/01/20 subiré los 2 primeros Capítulos.

Ahora si a leer)

—¿viejo escuchaste el escándalo que armaron los chicos del otro curso?

—¡yo estuve ahí!, bakugo limpio a puñetazos el rostro del otro chico, porque se le confeso...

**UN NUEVO AMOR**

Nunca había deseado tanto que las vacaciones jamás se terminaran, no quiero volver al instituto, y es raro porque a mi me encanta él estudió, aprender cosas nuevas y ser él mejor.

Lo único bueno de todo esto es que en septiembre inicia el último año, donde se acaba la maravillosa experiencia de todos nosotros, y luego la realidad nos da de golpe en la cara, lo se.

Pero no quiero volver...

No después de lo que sucedió...

Estoy tan asustado...

Seguro seré el punto de referencia de todo el mundo, pasare por los pasillos y las personas murmuraran cosas de mi. pero sobre todo tener que enfrentarlo a él después de su rechazo es algo que no puedo digerir.

—Izuku cariño, ¿como estas hoy?— mi amada madre que casi se deja la piel cuando ese dia llegue a casa con la cara destrozada. supo que tenía que sacarme de ahí por lo que pagó unas vacaciones a unas islas paradisíacas, pero no he disfrutado nada de ello— tienes que superar esta depresión hijo... por favor... levanta de esa cama...

—madre yo...— solo tratar de explicarle que me sucedía me hacía aguar lo ojos y romper a llorar. no puedo hablar de esto, no así. y ella sabe lo que me sucedió porque llamo al instituto ya que lo mio se regó como la pólvora y el director le contó lo sucedido

Es que no puedo hablar, me duele tanto esto.

—come esto cariño, por favor...— ella acarició mi cabello y entonces hice un esfuerzo para sentarme y beber la sopa que me hizo— si no quieres hablar lo entiendo hijo pero, sal de este lugar, ve a la playa y conoce, pasa un rato y compra lo que quieras, nadie te conoce y nadie te hablara... sal por favor.

Desde luego su planteamiento me hizo pensar que ya esta es la última semana que estamos aquí, y que he votado mucho tiempo deprimido. por lo que termine rápido de beberme la sopita de mami y me levanté de la cama.

—¡eso hijo!, sal y conoce... ¿Quieres que te acompañe?— la miro y niego con cansancio

—quiero estar solo— logro decir y ella lo entendió y me dio un abrazo.

—ya veras que... alguien se dará cuenta de lo maravilloso que eres cariño, y si no quieres volver a ese instituto dímelo y yo te cambio, esta semana es la última de vacaciones y cuando volvamos haremos todo lo que sea necesario para que no regreses

—mis... amigos...— susurró con tristeza

—por eso te digo que lo pienses Izuku, piensa que llevas toda tu niñez y adolescencia compartiendo con los que ahora son tus amigos y... este es tu último año. no me des una respuesta ahora pero piénsalo y yo te apoyare.

—gracias...— susurre y me fui a dar una ducha.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mi madre tenía razón, esta isla es preciosa. recuerdo hace mucho haberle dicho que quería conocer las olas que brillan fluorescente gracias a la bioluminiscencia del fitoplancton de las algas. me entristece saber que ella para animarme me trajo a este lugar

Esa mujer es un sol, cuando la vea le daré un abrazo porque desde luego logro subirme el animo.

—hola— voltee a ver quién me estaba saludando, no conozco a nadie así que no entiendo porque un desconocido me está hablando.

—ho... hola— resulta que lo conozco, va a mi mismo instituto. es de un grado mayor que yo así que ya debió de haberse graduado.

¿qué clase de broma es esta? acaso el universo tiene cuentas pendientes conmigo que justo en esta isla en el culo del mundo me encuentro a alguien al que conozco y justo justito del mismo insti al que voy.

Maldita mi suerte.

— el mundo es un pañuelo, quién creía que me encontraría contigo en este lugar— me mira con su aburrida expresión. me dice todo esto pero su rostro no cambió un poquito— has causado un gran alboroto antes de salir a vacaciones ¿no?— dice y me doy la vuelta para retirarme.

No he hablado de esto con mi madre, como para hablar con alguien que apenas distingo desde lejos.

está loco.

—¡hey!, espera lo siento, imagino que no quieres hablar de eso ¿no?— me frenó y lo volteo a ver

—¿por qué me estás hablando? en el instituto parecías muy antisocial, ¿quieres alimentarte de mi desgracia?— me mira fijamente con esa frialdad que me hizo estremecer.

—¿acaso se murieron tus padres?— pregunta con una voz totalmente muerta

—¿que?— no entiendo a qué viene esa pregunta

—eso, eso es una desgracia y solo te estaba dando un ejemplo— dice aun con ese mal rollo que se hizo sobre sus hombros— pero si piensas que un rechazo a tus 16 años de edad es una desgracia pues... la vida te va a coger a patadas.

Sus palabras me calaron tan hondo que me quede enterrado en la arena colgando en sus ojos, esos morados y vacíos ojos.

y entendí que tenía razón

—yo...

—¿tu que? no te ahogues en un vaso de agua, cualquiera puede quererte porque eres muy tierno— me deja de ver y mira las olas, sigo sin entender qué coño sucede y por que justo ahora este chico me dice estas cosas. — en fin, lamento meter mis narices donde nadie me ha llamado pero, parecías tan triste y solitario que solo quería distraerte un poco— y se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar alejándose.

—es... espera...— y corrí hacia para ponerme a caminar a su lado— gracias... has logrado animarme— noto la sorpresa en sus expresiones sin creer que haya funcionado sus palabras en mi. pero desde mi punto de vista; fueron como un flotador que se logro ver desde la profundidad de donde estaba sumergido.

—hmp— camina a mi lado y sonríe con tranquilidad

—me llamo Midoriya Izuku— me presento esperando saber su nombre, porque aunque le conozco no se como se llama

—Shinso Hitoshi — dice simplemente y seguimos caminando. lo veo de reojo viendo como está vestido con un simple conjunto playero blanco, igual que el mío— te vi desde lejos y me parecio mucha casualidad que estuviéramos en la misma playa en el culo del mundo. y pensé que las casualidades no existen y por eso tomé la decisión definitiva de acercarme— sonrió negando ya que yo pensé exactamente lo mismo.

—si, la verdad estoy aquí desde que comenzaron las vacaciones y solo hoy tome la decisión de salir— dudo en si decirle que encontraba mal por lo sucedido

—bueno, entonces déjame mostrarte de todo lo que te has perdido, sígueme — dice caminando y dejándome un poco atrás, pero lo seguí.

.

.

.

Por primera vez en todo este tiempo me sentí realmente mucho mejor, empecé a ver junto a Shinso un montón de cosas que vendían en los puestos de comerciantes, y todo me gustaba.

—lo compraría todo — me sentía tranquilo observando una preciosa tortuga marina hecha con algún mineral raro que brillaba como las olas del mar.

—hmp. después de estos chiringuitos de vendedores, está la zona de restaurantes— le miró dejando la tortuga en su lugar antes de que se me escape de las manos— tengo hambre, ¿comemos juntos?

—emmm... claro porque no, pero déjame llamar a mi madre para avisarle que no iré a cenar— saco mi móvil y lo enciendo.

Mala idea.

Desde hace mucho que no enciendo mi móvil, y hoy lo lleve conmigo por que mi madre me lo metió en los bolsillos por si sucedía algo.

Casi 200 llamadas perdidas, muchos whats, mensajes, correos y de todo tanto que simplemente cogí el teléfono y lo lance al suelo con fuerza para que dejara de sonar las notificaciones.

Lo siento últimamente me agobio con facilidad.

—tsk— Shinso se agacho y cogió el teléfono, desactivo las notificaciones y buscar el numero de mi madre.

_—¡¿IZUKU CARIÑO TE SUCEDE ALGO?!_— se escuchó desde el otro lado de mi móvil, tomó el teléfono en mi mano y encuentro las palabras

—madre...— digo y comprendo que no había tenido una conversación con ella desde hace mucho, por lo que aclaró rápidamente— voy a cenar fuera, para que no me esperes. estoy bien solo quería avisarte.

_—De acuerdo cariño, ¿te encuentras mejor?—_ me pregunta y miró fijamente a Shinso

—si madre, me encuentro mejor

por fin, después de tanto tiempo.

Continuará


	2. Chapter 2

Esta semana ha sido simplemente increíble.

Shinso y yo compartimos mucho, y nos hemos vuelto buenos amigos. pero hay algo que aun no entiendo dado el tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos. es que hemos desarrollado una clase de intimidad que me tiene un poco confundido. pero igualmente no digo nada porque no es malo abrazarse en la orilla del mar mientras cae la noche y las olas se vuelven más fluorescentes a nuestro alrededor.

Es muy mágico compartir esto con alguien, supongo

—el agua está muy cálida— susurro mirando los hermosos colores del agua

—ups lo siento— dice como si nada y luego lo miro con cara de asco

—serás asqueroso, como puedes mearte estando tan cerca de mí— me alejo un poco indignado. aunque en el fondo se que no puede ser pues desde que nos metimos al mar el agua estaba cálida.

—jajajajajajaja sabes que es broma ¿no?— muerdo mis labios conteniendo una sonrisa

—imbécil— y me lanzo sobre él para intentar ahogarlo. cosa que no logró y como consecuencia rodamos hasta la orilla donde el agua no podía ahogarnos pues seguro si me pongo de pie me llega a los tobillos.

No se como pero... él terminó encima de mí presionándome con su cuerpo y mirándome con esa característica y aburrida cara, pero estaba vez había un débil sonrojo en sus mejillas.

A esto me refiero con momentos muy íntimos, lo veo suspirar y se deja caer colocando su cabeza en mi pecho y abrazándome por los lados, aun así yo correspondo y lo abrazo por los lados.

—¿hay algo que no hagamos hecho en esta pequeña isla?— pregunte, porque esa era la última noche, ya que al día siguiente yo volvía a mi país.

—no creo; hemos buceado, conocido las islas subterráneas, incluso saltamos de un paracaídas— recuerdo eso y me estremezco del terror que sentí

—dirás que me obligaste a saltar— ambos nos miramos y sonreímos

—niega que no te gusto— y sonreí, eso fue ayer y sentí tanto miedo, pero haberlo logrado simplemente fue liberante y gratificante.

—Shinso... gracias... — me incorporo y él se sienta enfrente de mí. me acerco y beso delicadamente su mejilla— Definitivamente me has hecho olvidar mi tristeza.

Él solo me miro fijamente con una intensidad que me hizo sonrojar

—para eso están los amigos ¿no?— su respuesta me tranquilizo, somos amigos que se abrazan creando un íntimo ambiente.

los mejores amigos supongo.

—se me había olvidado, tu ya no vuelves al instituto ¿no? estabas en el último año— desvía su mirada y un aura triste se posa sobre él

—lo he perdido— dijo simplemente pero con tanto dolor que parecía que hubiera perdido algo más que el año— así que seguramente nos tocará en el mismo salón

—oye, eso seria genial— sonrió mientras me acerco para abrazarlo, no se porque pero siento que debo hacerlo. y él al momento me corresponde como refugiándose en mi y eso me hace temblar — sabes...quería dejar este instituto por lo que sucedió. pero si vas a estar; entonces el último año podría ser más llevadero. podría ayudarte a estudiar y así graduarnos juntos. eso seria genial graduarnos al mismo tiempo

—quizás quien necesite ayuda seas tu— se aleja y se pone de pie— yo soy él que tiene apuntes, temas, libros con ejercicios desarrollados. así que eso te digo yo— y me tiende la mano

—será un año interesante— acepto su mano y ambos caminamos hasta nuestras cosas para secarnos y poder vestirnos.

—Midoriya— veo como saca un paquete de su maletín— yo a diferencia de ti viajo hoy en la noche, mi vuelo sale a las 22:00 así que— me entrega una caja de tamaño medio— espero verte pronto.

—oh Shinso, ¡que vergüenza yo no te he dado nada!— siento el calor ponerse en mis mejillas— jooo que penita— pero aun así abro la cajita y veo la hermosa tortuga que cada que pasaba por el chiringuito la veía. y aunque mi madre dijo que podía comprar lo que quisiera se que hizo mucho esfuerzo para hacer este viaje. no quería gastar más dinero pues ya el saltó en paracaídas y todo lo demás fue un gasto— gracias...— le miró con los ojos aguados.

—no es nada— se viste en silencio y yo también.

Siento que se me escapa una lágrima porque soy consciente de que esto termino. de que volveremos a esa ciudad, y tendré que enfrentar la situación que quedó...

—Shinso déjame un mensaje cuando llegues— le digo mientras me pongo una sudadera verde encima. y disimular mi malestar

—si, eso seguro— se acerca y me da un abrazo— nos vemos pronto.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

CONOCIÉNDONOS

_"ya estoy en casa, ha sido un largo viaje"_ escribo a Shinso, que a pesar de que no nos hemos visto en unas horas, es como si estuviera conmigo ya que no paramos de chatear en ningún momento.

_— "que tal todo?"—_ él contesta inmediatamente y yo sonrío de emoción.

_"estoy un poco cansado, y ya pasado mañana empiezan las clases, que agobio" _contestó y en ese momento entra mi madre a la habitación con una cara de sorpresa.

—Izuku cariño. mira esto es una cosa de locos, me han reembolsado todo el dinero del viaje— me muestra la aplicación en su teléfono que mostraba el reembolso del producto.

—que raro, deberías llamar madre— veo que da media vuelta y sale de mi cuarto para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

_"oye ha pasado algo un poco curioso. a mi madre le han devuelto todo el dinero que gastó en la isla" _tecleo rápidamente y envió el mensaje

— _"Que raro"_— lei y deje el teléfono en la mesa, vi mi maleta y saque la tortuga que me regalo y la coloque encima de mi mesita de noche — "_¿que haces esta noche?_"— suena mi teléfono y leo rápidamente

_"pasar el rato en mi casa"_ contesto y veo como él me escribe algo

— _"¿quieres salir? si quieres te espero en la esquina de la calle 23 en 10 minutos"_— sonrió y me pongo de pie. me miro al espejo detallando mi vestimenta; jeans azules, camisa blanca y busco una chaqueta verde para completar el conjunto, busco unos tenis verdes y salgo.

_"voy" _contestó mientras bajo las escaleras

—¿hijo donde vas?— pregunta mi madre asomándose por la cocina— ¿es que has conocido a alguien y no me has dicho? —

si ella supiera...

—mamá, saldré un rato con un amigo— y no le doy más explicaciones, tengo que hablar con ella pero aun no estoy preparado para ello. y aunque se que Shinso es solo un amigo, simplemente no quiero tratar ahora ese tema

Obviamente le he dado las gracias a ella por él viaje de vacaciones, y me he disculpado por haber desperdiciado tanto tiempo. mi madre sabe que conocí a alguien es la isla, pero no sabe quién fue. y tampoco sabe que me voy a ver con esa persona ahora mismo.

caminé rápidamente hasta él punto de encuentro y lo vi parado esperándome, todo vestido de negro, excepto su chaqueta que tenia unos detalles en violeta, está claro que ese es su color preferido.

cuando lo vi; noté su mirada y su expresión. exactamente igual a la de siempre, pero sentía un aire desolado y doloroso a su alrededor. por lo que no hubo un_ hola_, directamente lo abrace y él me correspondió

El primer abrazo que le di fue cuando estuvimos debajo de las islas subterráneas, él se sorprendió y después de unos segundos me correspondió, y desde ese punto a este presente siempre me devuelve el abrazo y se nos ha hecho costumbre.

Debo aceptar que agarramos confianza muy rápido.

—¿como estas?— le pregunté alejándome un momento, lo había extrañado y me parecía raro que después de haber estado en esa hermosa isla paradisíaca, ahora estemos los dos aquí parados en la esquina de la calle 23.

—ahora bien— me sonríe, de forma sutil— vamos— camina hacia un coche MerCi y abre la puerta.

—¿que?— seguramente mis ojos están abiertos de par en par, este chico es una caja de sorpresas

—tengo carnet de conducir— y lo veo normal.

—¿y un coche?— y no cualquier coche, un MerCi negro de 5 puertas con traslucidos violetas.

Pero si parecía un chico normal que va al instituto, ¿porque ahora tiene coche?

¿ESTE COCHE?

—sip— si dice entrando y mirando— ¿vienes o qué?

—¿que edad tienes?— me muevo con cuidado y entro a ese maravilloso MerCi que parecía una nave.

Y tal cual se cerraron las puertas una luz ultravioleta se encendió desde los pies alumbrando el suelo, y por supuesto él profundo olor a mora. que antes lo había sentido muy sutil en el cuerpo de Shinso pero aquí dentro de este coche si se siente con fuerza.

—cumplí 18 este julio— dice colocándose él cinturón de seguridad, yo lo imite y rápidamente nos movimos de la calle

—oye, yo cumplí 17 en julio— me mira de reojo sin dejar de poner cuidado a la calle

—si, ¿que día?— dice parándose en un semáforo y poniendo música de fondo

—el 15 de julio— contesté y él sonríe.

No se pero... se ve tan... tan... tan... tan masculino manejando. y la luz ultravioleta del suelo dándole de a pocos en su rostro, hace que su cabello brille y se intensifique el color.

—yo el primero de julio— ambos éramos el mismo signo zodiacal— lastima que no hubieras salido, ese día arme una fiesta en la isla inolvidable.

—¿fiesta?, ¿eres fiestero?— me mira orgulloso y luego contesta

—soy un hombre mayor, fiestero y me gusta el reggaeton— sonrió por su descripción

—la verdad no se que le ves a ese género, yo prefiero el pop.

—es una mierda, pero vayan y colóquenlo en una discoteca y todo el mundo canta las canciones. y eso que no les gusta, así que para mi es más fácil decir que me gusta y se acabó el problema— su explicación no tiene fallos

—ya veo, bueno dejando eso de lado, quizás el próximo año podríamos hacer algo

—seguro— y sigue conduciendo hasta que llegamos a un centro comercial— vamos a los recreativos.

—te advierto que soy muy bueno jugando en los recreativos— digo emocionado de ir a ese lugar, pocas veces voy pero siempre he sido bueno con los juegos de puntería.

—eso lo veremos.

1 hora después

—¿como haces eso?— me pregunta viéndome lanzar pelotas y acertarlas todas en el centro

—quién sabe— alzó los hombros haciéndome el misterioso— ¿quieres jugar otra cosa? ya me canse de patearte el culo en este juego— me mira con los ojos chinos y cambiamos de juego.

Jugamos toda la tarde, a todos los juegos y termine ganando en casi todos.

Una vez terminamos con eso, salimos de los recreativos porque la sed era importante.

He notado que las mujeres miran mucho a Shinso, bueno me alegro que llame la atención de estas, seguro a él también le gustaran muchas mujeres.

—¿hey en que piensas?

—nada, solo que las chicas no se cortan nada en mirarte— digo bebiendo mi batido

—bueno, a ti también te miran— contesta también bebiendo un batido

—ya pero no es lo mismo

—¿por que? ¿por el hecho de que te guste los hombres?— arrugó la nariz, Shinso es increíblemente directo y a veces no mide bien lo que dice

—quizás— contesto incómodo

—no te avergüences de lo que eres, quierete mucho— dice pinchando con su índice mi mejilla— y más con esa cara tierna que tienes, toda... — nos miramos un segundo y siento la intensidad en esos ojos violetas— toda llena de pecas— finaliza para mirar a otra parte y beber su batido

—y tu siempre hueles a mora— le hago un cumplido raro, así como me los hace él

—jajaja ¿como?— sonríe mostrando su perfecta dentadura, casi que prefiero que no lo haga por que se ve muy guapo sonriendo

—que hueles a mora todo el tiempo, tu coche, tu, y seguramente estás bebiendo un batido de mora— empieza a reírse mientras no deja de mirarme, y por supuesto llamar la atención de todas las demás mujeres

—¿tiene algo de malo mi perfume? — definitivamente no

—no— contestó sin más— pero ya que tu dices algo de mis pecas yo digo algo de tu olor

—supongo que ninguna de las dos cosas no dejan de ser cumplidos ¿no?— se apoya en la mesa con su codo, ya que estábamos sentados fuera del restaurante donde hacen los batidos

—supones bien— le miro con un poco de coquetería, me lo puedo permitir y él deja de sonreír y me mira fijamente.

—bueno, cenamos algo y te dejo en casa— dice lo cual me pareció bien— tengo ganas de comer pizza

—tu quieres engordar como cerdos ¿no?

—yo hago ejercicio, no se tu. si te preocupa engordar entonces has ejercicio que estas un pelin flacucho, es más tú no engordas ni porque te comas una vaca entera

—¿eso también es un cumplido?

—desde luego no

Le miro y luego me pongo de pie aprovechando la música de fondo agarro mi chaqueta y la abro suavemente para empezar a bailar— soy flaquito si, pero soy tierrrrrrnoooooooo— repito sus palabras y doy una vuelta— si me pongo a hacer ejercicio me saldrá culo, piernas y un poco de brazos, quedare bien buenorro y entonces seré irresistible.

—creo que es la primera vez que dices algo tan gay— dice negando divertido, pero aun así su mirada era intensa

—lo soy, por si no te habías enterado

Continuará.


	3. Chapter 3

REGRESO A CLASE

El día había llegado. He estado ignorando a todos mis amigos y no me siento del todo mal por ello. es decir yo necesitaba estar solo.

Me miro al espejo y compruebo mi uniforme. mi madre me dijo que me tocaba en el mismo salón y con las mismas personas, eso significaba lo obvio, sería un año entero viéndolo y sintiéndome mal por ello.

lo bueno de toda esta mierda es que esta Shinso, es decir nos hemos vuelto muy buenos amigos y siento que a su lado las cosas pueden ir más fácil.

—madre me voy— bajo las escaleras, aun estaba un pelin oscuro porque iban a ser las 7 de la mañana, yo me demoro 20 minutos caminando hasta él instituto.

—de acuerdo, hijo cualquier cosa me dices— y nos despedimos— no dudes en llamar a tu mami

—tranquila, estaré bien

Salgo y empiezo a caminar lentamente hasta él instituto, bueno hasta que escuchó la bocina de un coche.

—¿te llevo guapo?— miró con un sonrisa a Shinso y me monto en su coche, él también llevaba su uniforme— ¿estas listo?

—si— contesto con tranquilidad

—voy a aparcar una calle antes, y así poder pasar un rato hablando antes de que inicien las clases— suspiro derrotado

—¡es una putada que no nos haya tocado juntos!— gritó indignado con la vida, el día de ayer nos dieron esa información y todo lo que necesitábamos, horarios y listado de libros para este año, y no... me temo que no nos toco juntos

—por algo ha sido, ¿imagínate que nos tocara en él mismo salón? no pararíamos de hablar y no aprenderíamos nada, nos separan fijo cada uno en una esquina— me quejo dramáticamente

—¡jooo yo quería!— pero tendré que superarlo

Hemos encontrado un lugar para aparcar, ya digo hemos como si el coche fuera también mio. veo como Shinso sale del coche y abre la puerta de atrás para sentarse

—ven...— dice suavemente y repito su proceso— aún quedan 15 minutos— dice acostando su cabeza en mi hombro, suspiró tratando de no ponerme muy nervioso

—si, lo se pero bueno hoy sera un día breve, por ser él primero— me acomodo y pongo mi cabeza encima de la suya— oye si necesitas alguna ayuda con cualquier cosa, me dices

—si te sientes muy agobiado dímelo por un mensaje y pido permiso para salir al baño, al igual que tu— le miró con cara de asombro por lo elocuente que puede ser

—esa es buena, seguro lo haremos así— ambos sonreímos y después no quedamos en silencio aceptando la compañía del otro.

—¿sabes?— escucho después de un rato— nunca he querido tener amigos en este instituto, las personas son tan superficiales e imbéciles que entablar una conversación me parecía ridículo— es verdad, mi instituto... recuerdo que yo entre por beca por ser él mejor. pero los demás habían pagado su cara matrícula y todos eran personas millonarias en un centro educativo para gente buena.

—yo tengo beca— le confieso y él se separa y me mira

—definitivamente eres un nerdito— dice pinchándome la mejilla con el índice— me sorprende la verdad, entrar aquí por beca es una matanza. supongo que por eso me caes tan bien, noto que en ti no hay ese interés.

—bueno, no niego que estudie mucho pues yo quería estar en este instituto, ya que quiero ser doctor, y espero conseguir una beca e ir a una buena universidad y cumplir mi sueño— ambos nos miramos- tú desde luego me tienes pensando, pero me caes bien la verdad. gracias por ser mi amigo.

—meg, tampoco es para tanto— dice pasando su mano por su cabeza y peinando en el proceso su cabello.

—si, bueno ya es hora, vamos yendo ¿no?— y salimos del coche para caminar lentamente hacia la entrada

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Tome un lugar, primera fila y en una donde pudiera ver bien la salida y la entrada, porque Shinso pasa por la puerta para ir a su salón. así cuando él fuera al baño yo podría verlo y salir también.

Tengo tanto miedo y no paro de mirar hacia la puerta aunque ya sé que Shinso ya paso, pero ojala se devuelva para verme y recuperar mi confianza.

Pero pasó todo lo contrario, kacchan entro y nuestra miradas se conectaron por un segundo, ya que yo aparté la vista.

¡Mierda!

Después empezaron a entrar todos los demás.

—¡Deku!— grito Ochaco desesperada— ¿donde te has metido en todo este tiempo?

—te hemos llamado un montón— comentó Lida preocupado por mi —¿estas bien?

—yo... lo siento chicos quería estar solo y pensar, pero ya estoy bien— contestó y ambos me miran con desconfianza

—¿donde has estado en esta vacaciones?, fuimos a tu casa y no había nadie— esta vez fue Mineta quién me pregunto

—salí con mi madre de vacaciones, apenas regresé hace dos días— bueno, los murmullos y cuchicheos no han hecho tanto efecto. las miradas fueron fáciles de superar y kacchan está aquí sentado a 3 filas lejos de mi y yo estoy tranquilo, pensé que sería peor pero no, que bien — lo siento no quería preocuparos

Y después de eso, llegaron los demás y empece a hablar normal y a escuchar sobre todo lo que les pasó en estas vacaciones, parece ser que todos están super emocionados de este último año.

Yo también. y aunque estoy más tranquilo quiero ver a Shinso.

.

.

Como habíamos predicho, las primeras clases fueron muy rápidas, presentaciones y primer contacto con los maestros. había uno que otro nuevo y nada del otro mundo.

En él descanso, literalmente me desvié de la fila que se hace por defecto al salir todos al mismo tiempo y me quede esperando a que saliera Shinso.

cuando lo vi, hablaba con una compañera mientras esta le miraba sonrojada.

le gusta... es obvio pero... ¿ella a él también?

en cuánto nos miramos, se despidió de la chica y caminó hacia mi

—¿que tal?— pregunta

—bueno, he estado peor— contestó y empezamos a bajar las escaleras.

—deku, ¿vienes?— Ochaco me mira desde abajo y yo niego con la cabeza, lo cual provoca que se sorprenda— ¿con quién vas a estar?

—bueno, te presento a Shinso, un amigo— dije mientras él bajaba las escaleras y sus miradas se cruzaban, Ochaco se medio sonrojo y sonrió nerviosa

—mucho gusto, soy Ochaco Uraraka— sonríe con una mano en la cintura

—Shinso— contesta a secas y luego me volteo a ver— ¿nos vamos?— dice mirándome solo a mi

—s... si, lo siento otro día comemos ¿si?— y me despido de ella siguiendo a shinso

Todos se quedaron viéndonos. no se que les pasa apenas es el primer descanso del primer día del último año, que se vayan acostumbrando.

Caminamos hasta un árbol y nos sentamos en el césped — sabes, no deberías de confiar tanto en esa chica— dice de repente con mala cara.

—¿por qué?— me mira por un instante y luego desvió la mirada

—no me da buena espina— me dijo simplemente, sentía que me ocultaba algo

—bueno, antes de que estuvieras, ella era mi mejor amiga y tenia 50 llamadas perdidas de ella y un montón de mensajes preocupada, es más ella fue la que me animo de que me confesara a kacchan— dije sin pensarlo y él frunció el ceño

—¿te animo? créeme que ella mejor que nadie sabía que iba a pasar si tu te "confesabas"— hizo unas comillas imaginarias con sus dedos y uso un poco de sarcasmo— a ese patán.

Me quedo callado por un momento

— no entiendo a donde quieres llegar con esto, ella es una buena amiga y tu apenas la has visto 3 segundos y ya me estas hablando mal de ella ¿en serio shinso?— noto su mirada fría sobre la mía.

—esa chica Ochaco y él patán aquel, son novios desde casi el inicio del anterior año— me puse de pie sin poder creerle una sola palabra de lo que me decía— no es todos los días, más bien cada viernes al salir, él tiene entrenamiento y ella es porrista de su equipo, pues se meten en medio de los edificios y fornican como conejos. así que si me dices que ella te animo a que lo hicieras, pues lo que te paso fue responsabilidad de ella.

—¡CÁLLATE!— y me fui

No podía ser

¡Ochaco jamas haría algo así!, llevo diciéndole desde siempre lo enamorado que estaba de kacchan, lloraba conmigo por mis inseguridades y ¿ahora Shinso me dice esto?

¿desde el inicio de anterior año? cuando le dije a Ochaco que hablara con él he intentara saber cosas para después yo saber que decirle.

No, no puedo creerlo.

Camine hasta la cafetería y vi la mesa de mis amigos, me dirigí normal y me senté en un lado.

—¡has venido deku!— dice Ochaco feliz y me abraza.

—estábamos hablando de los chicos más guapos del instituto, incluyendo las nuevas caras que tenemos por aquí— dice momo mirando a todas partes

—ah bueno, ¿y cuales son los resultados?— pregunto tomando una croqueta de la bandeja de Ochaco y miró atentamente a las chicas

—de primer lugar, está katsuki— Ochaco mira al rubio y este le devuelve la mirada inmediatamente— su temperamento y belleza lo hacen ver tremenda mente malote y atractivo

—después está su amigo, kirishima que es super sociable y no deja de ser él segundo a capitán en el equipo de fútbol, eso teniendo en cuenta que katsuki es líder del equipo— continúa momo

—de tercero tu amigo Shinso, no hay que ser tonta para saber que esta buenísimo, esa aura de lobo solitario y esa expresión lo hacen parecer soberbio e inalcanzable como si ninguna mujer nunca hubiera estado sentada entre sus piernas— me sonroje, yo he estado entre sus piernas, no de esa descriptiva manera pero de alguna forma sí — pero... eso también juega en su contra, si fuera más sociable estaría de primer lugar, sin duda alguna

Pero las cosas que él dijo de mi amiga, no puedo creerlas... no puedo.

Continuara


	4. Chapter 4

Esta semana solo tuve un objetivo, esperar a que llegara el viernes y comprobar si era verdad lo que me dijo Shinso. una maldita semana en la que lo ignore no del todo pero si lo mantuve la margen, incluso le pedí que no me recogiera porque necesitaba estar solo y pensar unas cosas. al final él dejó de insistir el miércoles y no me escribió más y por supuesto no se acercó más.

He notado que Ochaco y kacchan efectivamente si se miran cuando creen que nadie los están viendo, y se hacen señales con los ojos o la cabeza muy sutiles.

Por lo que cuando llegó el viernes, y pasaron las últimas horas rápidamente me subí a la azotea que conectaba el gimnasio con el edificio B, donde había un espacio reducido, como un callejón escondido entre algunas cajas.

Me quedé ahí esperando, y note que todos salieron y empezó el entrenamiento de los del equipo de fútbol, y las porristas. así durante 2 horas estuve esperando a corroborar lo que me habían dicho.

—¿ese nerd de mierda te ha dicho algo de mi?— escucho la voz de kacchan.

—no, no ha dicho nada de ti— él sonríe y luego se acerca a ella y la besa

Algo dentro de mi, se apago.

No se si es el hecho de que él chico del cual estuve enamorado tanto tiempo ahora se esté besando con mi amiga.

O la que decía ser mi mejor amiga, ahora se esté besando con él chico que yo algún día ame.

No lo se

—mejor— y efectivamente sucedió— agggg si extrañaba poseerte mujer, ¡joder! ¿por que coño tuviste que irte en las vacaciones?, si no te hubiera llevado y te hubiera hecho mía en algún hotel.

—ahhh katsuki...— y se besaban con pasión— si así me gusta... ahhh

Sin duda alguna, he dejado de hablar con Shinso por que no le creía esto, quisiera que me doliera más pero, ha sido más fácil de lo que parecía.

Baje con tranquilidad las escaleras, y cuando llegue al primer piso salí del instituto y camine con paciencia hasta mi casa

—¿te llevo guapo?—

No... dios mio no...

Volteo a verlo y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba montado en su coche.

—ten, aquí tienes pañuelos— dice abriendo un cajón de la parte delantera— sécate esas lagrimas— y maneja a algún lugar lejos, se que no me está llevando a casa y yo no puedo evitar seguir llorando, no se porque. ni se que me esta doliendo exactamente pero no paro de llorar.

—tenías razón, pero... aun así Ochaco no ha sido mala amiga, quizás me animo para que yo entendiera que Bakugo nunca seria para mi, supongo que nunca imaginó que él fuera a golpearme, y ahora no sabe como decirme que terminó de novia con él por no hacerme daño— saco mis propias conclusiones— ¿es mi culpa sabes? yo le pedí que hablara con kacchan para que lo conociera y así decirme todo y cuando...— paraba para poder llorar— cuando yo pudiera acercarme a él no decir ninguna estupidez y hablar siempre de cosas que él le gustaran

—pufff si hubieras entrado de frente quizás el rechazo hubiera sido más controlado— miro por la ventana, y veo que vamos a un descampado en las afueras de la ciudad donde solo hay tierra y pasto.

Salimos del coche y él se recostó un momento en capo del MerCi, yo lo mire y sin poder evitarlo salte a sus brazos y empecé a llorar

—he sido tan... idiota...

—lo siento, no me correspondía decirte esto Midoriya...— él me abrazó y me consoló con un sentimiento que me estremecía todo el cuerpo— pero quiero que sepas todas las partes de lo que sucedió y porqué sucedieron así. y ella no tuvo la culpa de la reacción violenta de ese patán, pero si debió hablar contigo. así como tu lo hiciste con ella porque imagino que ustedes se contaban todo. ella no debió alimentar más tu enamoramiento. y como tu mejor amiga debió decirlo todo y que Bakugo no sentía nada por ti.

Había una forma en la que Shinso hablaba que lograba hacerme sentir mejor, como si lo más malo del mundo en sus labios fueran la cosa más diminuta del mundo.

—yo... lamento haberte dejado de lado toda esta semana

—no, como te digo no me correspondía a mi decirte esto pero quería que vieras la realidad como en verdad es, porque en alguna parte de tu hermoso corazón seguías teniendo una pequeña esperanza, que podría avivarse con cualquier tontería, quiero que seas fuerte, valiente y que no bajes ni quites la mirada, porque amar... amar no es malo y mucho menos tu amor Midoriya— empecé a sentir cosquillas por sus palabras, ¿de verdad él está diciendo esto? — y yo sabía que hoy estarías esperando lo que hiciera falta para comprobar lo que te dije, y tuve tiempo para ir a casa, comer bañarme, cambiarme y venir a recogerte.

—Shinso...— escondí mi rostro en su pecho y me inunde de ese olor a mora que ahora me olía delicioso— gracias...

y ahí nos quedamos abrazados. como si alguien nos estuviera viendo a lo lejos.

Creo que me estoy enamorando.

Continuara


	5. Chapter 5

**SABOR A MORA**

Mi amistad con Shinso paso al siguiente nivel con todo lo que sucedió la primera semana de estudio, los siguientes días sin duda han sido más tranquilos y yo volví a pasar con él los descansos. incluso preferíamos estar en la azotea de nuestro edificio donde nadie nos veía y poder hablar tranquilamente y de vez en cuando abrazarnos.

Sobre todo abrazarnos...

Cada vez me contenía menos a la hora de abrazarnos. no había frenos en ese acto y empecé a pasar mi nariz por su cuello, llenándome por completo de su olor que cada vez me gustaba más.

—dime de una vez si quieres que cambie de perfume— habla bajito abrazándose aún más fuerte a mi espalda, he sentido como se estremecía con él acto de mi nariz

—no, compra mejor toallas para recogerte cuando te derrites por completo entre mis brazos— toda su cara se puso roja.

Creo que también le gusto, y como es tan obvio no me contengo en olerlo, abrazarlo.

—cabrón, aléjate mejor— empiezo a reírme a pierna suelta de saber que podía hacerlo estremecer así.

—dime si tienes estos problemas y mejor nos tocamos con palitos desde lejos, cual rana de laboratorio— le sigo molestando quitándole la incomodidad

—¡PUFF JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA IMBÉCIL!— al final ambos nos miramos fijamente con complicidad— hoy es viernes, ¿quieres venir a mi casa a ver una película?

¿su casa? nunca había ido. por supuesto él sabía dónde estaba mi casa, pues siempre me dejaba en ese lugar y se iba. pero yo nunca había visto la suya.

—sí, me encantaría pero debo avisarle a mi mami, recuerda que soy menor de edad, ella debe saber que voy a casa de un anciano a ver pelis y posiblemente surja otro abrazo y terminemos en el hospital porque él abuelo no pudo soportar la tensión— a medida que hablaba su sonrisa se ensanchaba cada vez más

—eres malo ¿lo sabias no?— siento su mano acariciar mi rostro con ternura— en ese caso lo mejor que puedo hacer es sacarme un seguro de vida, así ya estoy cubierto

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJJAAJ ESA ESTUVO BUENA!— y se pone de pie y luego me ayuda a pararme mientras me rió de su comentario

— deja de provocarme porque a lo mejor él que terminará con la cara colorada será otro— dice mirándome de esa forma como... como si estuviera desnudando con la mirada

—uhhh que miedo me dio esa amenaza— él se da la vuelta para caminar hacia la puerta

—será un hecho— me dice antes de que empecemos a bajar tranquilamente por las escaleras para volver a clase

oooooooooooooooooooooo

—¿como así que te vas a quedar en casa de un amigo a ver películas?— blanqueo mis ojos fastidiado, mi madre está empezando a pedirme respuestas

—madre quedar no, solo hasta la noche y después volveré, sobre las 12 o así

—ahh, ¿y quién es tu amigo?— pregunta curiosa

—mamá ahora no por favor, él me está esperando fuera y debo salir rápido— rápidamente la veo caminar hacia la ventana y se asoma, luego me mira con sorpresa al ver él MerCi estacionado enfrente de la casa

—¿es ese?— me acercó para observar lo que ella está viendo; Shinso se había quitado la camisa del instituto y solo tenia su fondo negro sin mangas, mostrando sus perfectos y torneados brazos. mientras me esperaba de pie recostado en el coche

—sip, ese es, si quieres mañana le digo que venga a comer aquí y así le conoces— con eso pareció que estaba todo claro— vengo a la noche

—cuídate hijo— dice ella dándome un besito en la mejilla.

Salgo con un conjunto de sudadera y chándal negro con verde, ambos nos miramos y sonreímos, luego él me abre la puerta y yo entro en el copiloto. después shinso da la vuelta y entra.

—el cinturón— dice y ambos nos colocamos el cinturón— tal cual enciende el coche se pone automáticamente la música en el auto sonando una canción de Rihanna

—Work, work, work, work, work, work— canta mientras conduce hasta su piso y yo solo le veo idiotizado— Midoriya, tienes pañuelos en ese cajón para que te seques la baba que se te cae— me ruborizo al segundo — ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

—¡HE! ¿estamos otra vez con eso? dejemos de provocarnos o puede ocurrir algo realmente catastrófico

—pues hoy quiero morir— dice seguro de sus palabras y me sonrojo aún más— vaya, como sigas poniéndote así de rojo pasamos por una farmacia y compramos algunos analgésicos para bajarte la fiebre.

—¡CÁLLATE IDIOTA!— pero me gustaba. la tranquilidad con la que bromeamos sobre quién le gusta más él otro, porque yo no soy tonto y él mucho menos. ambos sabemos que tenemos mucha química y que nos sentimos bien en la compañía del otro, aunque nunca hayamos pasado más lejos de un abrazo y algunos piropos, eso si... piropos bien elaborados.

Pero siento que se acerca ese momento en que no podremos aguantar más y alguno de los dos va a ceder a la tensión de querer algo más que esto. estoy ansioso.

—sabes, nunca he ido a tu casa— digo bajando un poco el volumen de la música para escucharlo mejor.

—pues hoy es el día— estoy nervioso pero al mismo tiempo puedo con esto, han pasado prácticamente 3 meses y medio desde el fuerte rechazo de kacchan, y hace 1 mes más o menos que le conozco. Shinso yo tenemos tanta química y él me gusta tanto que tengo miedo simplemente de arruinarlo— estas pensando mucho Midoriya, relájate y espera a que lleguemos.

—si...— a veces sentía que él se metía en mi cabeza. pues la mayor parte del tiempo puede saber que estoy pensando y me tranquiliza.

Así mismo yo se cuando él se siente mal y sin que me diga nada lo consuelo en silencio.

Nuestra complicidad está creciendo tan rápido que me asusto.

Cuando llegamos casi me da algo, era un edificio prestigioso de la ciudad. entramos a un túnel que conectaba con un parqueadero subterráneo donde dejamos el coche y empezamos a caminar hasta la puerta del ascensor para poder subir a su piso

—vaya, vives en un lugar bastante increíble— le comento mirando los detalles del ascensor

—gracias, tampoco es para tanto, este es uno de los pisos que tengo en la ciudad, y en el que actualmente estoy viviendo solo— me cuenta y me quedo pensando en que no se nada de él, nada... solo lo que se nota por encima.

—¿y tus padres... ellos don..

—¡MIRA!, ya estamos sígueme, esto te va a gustar— ambos caminamos por un pasillo y vi como abrió la puerta 550 con las llaves.

Un precioso apartamento se descubrió con esto, todo era tonos morados, grises y blancos. y el olor a mora intenso, el apartamento del él huele tal como lo imagine.

¡pero lo que veo no me lo había imaginado en mi vida!

—increíble— me acerco al sofá que era gris oscuro y me siento observado la enorme televisión morada, sus consolas de vídeo juegos y muchos juegos organizados en un mueble gigante.

—se que te mueres de ganas por ver todo lo que tengo, puedes pararte y tocar todo lo que quieras, mirar mi habitación y observa, huélelo todo y luego vienes y me cuentas que tal, yo prepararé algunas palomitas de maíz dulces y bebida— y así lo hice.

Con la confianza que me dio, mire el color de las paredes que era blanco y morado, observe el comedor morado hecho de cristal, el pasillo con algunos cuadros, aquí en este piso no existían otros colores. y llegue a la habitación que era toda gris y una cama en la mitad con tendidos blancos, no había nada así que supuse que era la de invitados. además ahí no olía casi a mora.

Observe el baño de invitados y me sorprendí de lo grande que era, tenía un jacuzzi en la mitad.

Camine hasta la última habitación y la abrí viéndolo todo morado con diamantes de cristal colgando del cielo, y neones brillando por las esquinas, desde luego Shinso tenía un gusto bastante peculiar.

Todo aquí olía a él, y me encantaba... más aún él osito de peluche morado de eso que los abrazas y salen olorcito, pues este osito estaba en la mitad de la gigantesca cama redonda de Shinso.

—esto es muy...

—perfecto lo se— y entra sacándose la camisa y buscando ropa de casa para ponerse, pues él aún tenía el uniforme puesto.

—esta piso es una mora en todo el sentido de la palabra, todo huele a mora, seguro que voy al baño plantó un pino y al limpiarme el papel es color moradito con olor a mora para un cuidado al máximo.

—ah veo que ya has estado en el baño de esta habitación— dice como si nada bajándose los pantalones y buscando un chándal para ponerse

—¿que?— camine hasta él baño y fue como lo describí— ¡JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA NO PUEDO AJAJAJAJAJ TIENES UN SERIO PROBLEMA CON ESTA FRUTA!

—¡HEEEE!— contesta tirándome a la cara su camisa negra— más respeto que me costó mucho decidirme para traerte a mi santuario como para que estés riéndote— y deje de reírme para quedarme viéndolo fijamente, este lugar me encanta. porque donde sea que veo está él y su extravagante gusto que estoy seguro muy pocos saben

—y pensar que eres bien antisocial, ya veo porque

—¡oye!— ambos salimos de su habitación y caminamos hasta la sala de nuevo— ¿quieres un caramelo?— dice cogiendo un caramelo en forma de morita y metiéndoselo a la boca mientras arreglaba la mesita del centro de la sala con palomitas dulces y bebidas

—bueno porque no— y tomo uno del enorme jarrón que tiene lleno de estos y lo pruebo— espero que a esto sepa tu boca— saboreo el dulce y él se endereza rápidamente, me mira de nuevo de esa forma tan intensa.

—cabrón— dice para después volverse a dar la vuelta— no caeré en tus provocaciones, curratelo más— niego divertido y me siento en el sofá

—espera, que esto se puede sacar, puedes quitarte los zapatos y volvemos esto una cama— y así ahora estaba con los pies estirados— bien que genero te gusta. tengo Petflix, aPazon, hPo y si nada te convence podemos comprar online alguna película que quieras ver y así nos va mejor.

—ummmm Petflix está bien, algo de comedia romántica me gustaría— me mira como si hubiera dicho algo de otro mundo

—Nooo, ¡a mi también me gustan las comedias románticas!— ambos nos reímos y así empezamos a ver una película, cualquiera solo leímos la introducción y se fue.

Nos acomodamos mientras comíamos las palomitas y reíamos de las cosas que sucedían en la película— ¡AHHH LO VA A BESAR!— grite emocionado y él me golpea un brazo

—¡CÁLLATE QUE YO TAMBIÉN ESTOY EMOCIONADO, Y ME EMOCIONAS MÁS!— ambos nos quedamos expectantes mirando la televisión y efectivamente sucedió

El beso.

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! — y gritamos como locos, después nos empezamos a reír a carcajadas

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJJAJA IDIOTA!

—JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ TU QUE ME HICISTE GRITAR— me dice mientras para de reír y seguimos con la película.

Cuando estaba a punto de terminar, deje de ponerle cuidado a la película y me quede viéndolo. era la primera vez que veía una expresión diferente en su rostro, sus ojos le brillaban y se metía las palomitas de maíz dulces lentamente sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

Me acerque a él para abrazarlo y llamar su atención

—¿que sucede?— no le conteste, solo me senté enfrente de él como lo hacíamos en la azotea, mis piernas por encima de las suyas, ambos sentados en el sofá y sus piernas por debajo de las mías. ambos de frente — ¿Midoriya?

—¿quieres un caramelo?— saco de mi bolsillo un caramelo que tome de la jarra cuando fui al baño.

—si— dice sin dejar de mirarme, entonces con todo el valor que tengo dentro de mi y rezando en lo más profundo de mi pensamiento para que Shinso no me fuera a rechazar ni a maltratar. quito el envoltorio del caramelo y lo pongo en mi boca, luego le miro y me acerco lentamente.

Cierro los ojos pensando que sea. lo que tenga que pasar

— Midoriya...— susurra él abrazándome por los costados y aceptando mi beso.

Fue un rose y luego abrí mi boca, Shinso abrió la suya y le pase el caramelo. después me aleje y me quedé mirándolo fijamente esperando una reacción.

Shinso tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba sonrojado, seguramente yo también estaré sonriendo, note como abrió sus ojos que volvían a mirarme intensamente. luego sacó el caramelo de su boca y lo puso encima de una servilleta.

—lo siento, no aguanto más— dice mientras toma mi cuello y vuelve a unir nuestros labios— ummm... si... — se separa susurrándome para después volver a besarme lentamente, y cuando nuestras lenguas se encuentran todo se derrumbó a mi alrededor.

solo podía sentir una cosa, ese agradable sabor a mora y su lengua entrando con ternura en mi boca buscando mi lengua.

—ummm— gimoteo sintiendo las mariposas subirme por todas partes, nuestras lenguas se movían lentamente, sus brazos me abrazaban por mi espalda baja y yo lo abrazaba a él con fuerza por el cuello

No quiero que nunca me suelte...

—ahhh...— toma el aire y luego vuelve a mi boca, sus manos empiezan a buscar mi piel por mi espalda y yo lo acaricio su cuello acariciando sus sedoso cabello— Midoriya...— se separa juntando nuestras frentes— uff... joder...

Miro su boca, y me vuelvo a acercar y volvemos a besarnos como si no hubiera un momento para otra cosa que no fuera besarnos.

No se como termine de espaldas en el sofá y Shinso se puso encima de mi para besarme con más pasión y sensualidad — ahhh... espera por favor...— corte el beso cuando sentí que mi propia erección frotaba la suya por encima de nuestros chándales

—uff... joder— se levanta y se aleja de mí volviendo a sentarse en su lugar— no no... voy a mear— y se va al baño.

Yo quede ahí, tirando en ese sofá con las manos en mi pecho controlando la respiración y una visible erección en mis pantalones. shinso se fue al baño pero volvió enseguida. y entonces fui yo al baño también a orinar.

Cuando salí del baño lo vi devolviendo la película, pues ya se había acabado y nos habíamos perdido el final.

me senté entre sus piernas y nos abrazamos, no hubieron palabras ni nada más. solo estuvimos abrazados viendo el final de la película.

—¿bueno ahora que quieres ver?— me pregunta cuando la película salió de la reproducción

—quiero otro beso— le digo con más confianza que antes

—Midoriya... apenas pude controlarme por completo, si te beso de nuevo me irá subiendo ese calor por las piernas y se concentrará en mis bolas y tendré una erección que me temo no se quitará está vez con una miada. Querré empotrarte tan duro en ese sofá que desearás no haber pedido el beso—me explica claramente que mis besos le excitan

—entonces ¿eso es un sí o un no?— pregunté con picardia y noto como se muerde los labios

—¿tu no vez... que me vuelves loco? — pregunta mientras se acerca a mi

—yo veo alguien que tiene miedo de dar un beso, a la persona que lo trae loco — contestó sin dejar de mirarlo. A pesar de que hemos roto el hielo con el besuqueo de hace un rato, parece que las provocaciones siguen y ahora más atrevidas que antes

—eres malvado— y se acerca para volver a besarme suavemente. Esta vez si soy consciente cuando su cuerpo empuja el mio y caigo de espaldas al sofá, por inercia mis piernas se enredan en su cintura— ummmm ... Midoriya— gime mi apellido de esa forma tan sensual que me estremezco junto con el

—Shinzo...— yo también lo gimo a el, y siento de nuevo el vaivén de nuestras caderas, porque ambos lo hacíamos de forma inconsciente y nos rozaba mas nuestros miembros el uno con el otro— ahhhh...

—joder...— y se detiene mirándome a los ojos— paremos... esto es mucho para mí

—si... si... paremos

Ahora estamos los dos sentados. Cada uno en un extremo del sofá para evitar la tentación de besarnos.

Pero solo fue para bajar el calentón. En cuanto estuve bien y el también, volví a su lado y abrazándose seguimos viendo las películas.

Nos dábamos alguno que otro pico, pero nada que nos hiciera excitar.

.

.

.

Cuando faltaban 30 minutos para la 12, empezamos a recoger todo el desorden y nos preparamos para salir

—ha sido una bonita tarde Shinso, gracias— caminamos uno al lado del otro hasta llegar al coche de el

—si. a mi me ha gustado mucho— dice entrando en el coche al igual que yo

—sí, llévame a casa por favor

—a ti te llevaría a las estrellas— sonrió y gateó un poco para darle un beso

—ya estoy en ese lugar— susurro viéndolo a los ojos. Para después darle otro beso

—sinceramente— niega con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se pone el cinturón de seguridad. Yo me acomodo en mi asiento y hago lo mismo— me traes loco

—lo sé— contestó con seguridad desde mi asiento viéndolo, Dios que guapo se ve desde este ángulo y con la mano en el volante— esta noche me tocaré pensando en ti. Fijo

—¡JODER Midoriya!— grita pisando el freno— de tierno solo tienes esa carita. ¡Que calenturiento eres!

—bueno, es que nunca he estado con nadie. Así que para agarrar confianza mejor empezar con algo básico y verbal pero... ahora me voy a callar porque me has hecho sentir mucha vergüenza— y volteo a ver la ventana, será imbécil

—hagámoslo juntos— dice volviendo a conducir como si nada— si aún no te sientes preparado para ir más allá. Hagamos una llamada telefónica y nos tocamos

Sin duda. En cuanto la confianza entra, no se detiene ni un poco

—de acuerdo

.

.

Así cuando llegamos a mi calle. El aparco su coche y yo desabroche el cinturón de seguridad. Gatee otra vez hasta él y le bese.

—mándame un mensaje cuando llegues. Y mañana debes venir a comer. Mamá quiere conocerte— y me bajo

—bueno. Mañana estaré aquí— dice sin poner ningún pero— a las 13 horas. ¿Esta bien?

—esta perfecto — sonrió y me despido de él.

Soy feliz.

Continuara.


	6. Chapter 6

(ero gomen: créditos de imagen a quien le correspondan)

Mi madre ya estaba dormida. Por lo que subí rápidamente a mi habitación y coloque el seguro a la puerta y, espere a que Shinso me mandará un mensaje.

Estoy muy nervioso. No sé cómo pueda salir esto.

Yo esperaba un mensaje, pero cuando mi teléfono entro en llamada me sorprendí y conteste enseguida escuchando su aburrida voz del otro lado

—estoy en casa— escucho y muerdo mis labios

—vale— contestó mientras me dejó caer en la cama para pensar cómo hacer esto sin que se arruine.

—ummmm Midoriya... ya me estoy arrepintiendo de haberte dejado ir— siento el Calor subirme, al parecer él decidió romper el hielo. yo agradezco inmensamente eso

—yo aún siento la huella de tus labios en los míos... — tocó mis labios con mis dedos pensando en eso, y escucho un suspiro del otro lado

—te besaría todo ese cuerpo Izuku...— al decir mi nombre provocó una descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo. Mi piel se erizo y yo contuve un gemido solo imaginar hacer algo tan intimo en mi era muy excitante.

Lentamente me desnude

—hi... hitoshi...— gimo tocándome suavemente— si que quiero sentir la huella de tus labios en todo mi cuerpo

—ufff... ahhh— lo escucho gemir— tócate por mi, piensa que soy yo quien está ahí tocándote...

—quiero besarte ummm...— me quejo mientras empiezo a masturbarme a un ritmo lento. Igualmente estoy bien duro— ummm hitoshi... estoy muy excitado

—yo también, ya quiero empotrarte bien duro— y por muy morboso que fuera todo esto. Yo quería hacer esto con él en persona pero... cuando me sintiera listo— pero antes de hacerlo duro. Te prepararía y lo haría muy lento... saliendo y entrando muy lento. Hasta hacerte enloquecer y me pidas más

—ummmm ahhh...— solo imaginar todo eso podía conmigo mismo, es demasiado para mi— ahhh ahhh... ya no puedo más...

—eso córrete Izuku... para mí córrete— gemi mi orgamo solo para él, y manche todo a mi paso

—ahhh joder me vengo...— escucho su voz entrecortada y el sonido de su masturbación — ahhhhh Izuku...

Sonrió por esta experiencia, se que él me está teniendo mucha paciencia.

—mierda he manchando todo. Jajajaja te cuelgo que debo limpiar este desastre de semen.

—si. yo también — sonrió cómodo por cómo pasan las cosas con él. todo parece tan correcto

Al final me mandó un mensaje de buenas noches. Con un emoticón de una carita sonrojada

Y yo le envié mis buenas noches con un emoticón de besito.

Me estoy enamorando...

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Shinso llegó al día siguiente a las 13 a cada vestido casual de jeans negros y camisa a rayas blanco y violeta, más unos zapatos de vestir negros.

Se veía muy lindo.

Mis mejillas ardieron de recordar lo que sucedió la noche anterior pero puedo con esta situación.

—señora Midoriya, un gusto soy Shinso hitoshi— dice dando como obsequio un vino que mi madre al verlo se sorprendió

—¡querido este vino es carísimo! No tenias porque molestarte— dice encantada con la botella que según Internet está sobre medio millón de yenes.

—oye se que eres un ricachón pijo pero, no lo restriegues — le digo en broma, y le saludo con un abrazo

—y no lo hago. Pero tu mamá merece lo mejor— me contesta susurrando solo para mí

—pasa querido, he hecho una comida muy riquísima.

.

.

.

Mientras comíamos. Mi madre empezó a hacer preguntas que yo no había hecho antes, me empecé a sentir estúpido por no saber nada de él

—¿que edad tienes querido?

—cumplí 18 el 1 de julio— contesta educadamente

—ah bueno, y aún estás en el instituto me ha dicho mi hijo

—si, el último año era perfecto para mi. Pero mis padres fallecieron en un accidente en marzo de este año. Y desde entonces tuve que estar al frente de muchas cosas y el negocio familiar por lo que descuide el año y pues al final lo perdí— y con eso se acabaron las preguntas.

Vi como mi madre dejo de comer. Se puso de pie y abrazó a Shinso con todo el amor de una madre a flor de piel.

Estoy sorprendido y no lo sabía.

¿Por eso se veía tan triste y deprimido?

—oh mi muchacho— dice con tristeza— cuánto lo siento mi pequeño— acariciaba su cabeza y Shinso acepto el abrazo

—tranquila señora Midoriya... Yo estoy estable. La verdad estuve muy deprimido y fui a varios psicólogos. Pero ahora puedo sentir la vida más que nunca y me he permitido abrirme un poco... la vida es un suspiró y no quiero perderme nada— dice mirándome fijamente.

Mi madre sonríe y luego da un besito en la frente a Shinso y seguimos comiendo. Yo no sé qué pensar sobre lo que ha contado él en la mesa.

¿Por qué ha esperado hasta este momento para hacerlo? Sabía que mi madre le iba a hacer un montón de preguntas por lo que imagino él decidió decirlo así de golpe y dejarlo zanjado desde el principio.

Shinso me sorprende. Toma decisiones muy acertadas. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme un poco molesto. Quizás yo no merecía haberme enterado de esta manera. Quizás debimos hablar antes de esto él y yo.

Que confundido me siento.

la comida termina y mi madre me pide que le enseñe la casa a Shinso, rápidamente le hice un tour por la sala que conecta con la entrada, él comedor, cocina, un simple baño de invitados. mi casa era muy normal, y todo estaba decorado con accesorios bastante viejos pero bien cuidados.

Después el segundo piso, señalo la puerta de la habitación de mi madre, el baño del segundo piso y mi habitación. cuando entramos él sonríe al ver mi visible fanatismo por los superhéroes, sobre todo uno en especial

—y te quejas de que yo prefiera el perfecto color violeta— dice, yo quiero reírme con él de mi pequeño preferismo, pero no puedo porque hay algo que estoy que lo suelto y no puede esperar

—¿has esperado justo hasta esta comida para soltar lo de tus padres?— le miro y noto como su sonrisa se desaparece al mismo momento

—¿que tiene de malo eso?— muerdo mis labios con un poco de angustia— ¿debí decírtelo dicho antes?— noto un poco de enojo también en su tono, incluso le miró de nuevo y veo esa pequeña frialdad y ese aura oscura envolviéndolo.

—no se por que esto me molesta, pero sin duda yo no quería enterarme de esta manera, y se que madre iba a hacer una cantidad de preguntas y tendrías si o si que decirlo pero chico... ¿qué quieres que te diga? ayer estuvimos todo el día juntos ¿y no lo dijiste?

—¡PORQUE ES ALGO DE LO QUE NO PUEDO HABLAR!— dice alterado y yo salto un poco asustado, es la primera vez que le escuchó gritar de esa manera tan dolorosa— ¿que querías que te dijera? cada momento fue tan único contigo que no quería sacar ese tema, me duele... — quita la vista y camina hasta mi ventana, mirando hacia afuera diciendo con una tristeza muy notable— llore mucho, y no se como no me eche a llorar con tu madre cuando me abrazo, quise hacerlo... llorar como un niño y volver a sentir el miedo de estar solo pero... debo aprender a superarlo.

—Shinso yo...— soy un estúpido. lo he puesto triste.

Camino hacia él y lo abrazo por la espalda enterrando mi cara en su columna. debí preguntarle, todo este tiempo solo he hablado de mi y mi problema que comparado con el suyo no es nada.

—quería ser ese primer abrazo de consuelo— dije en voz baja

—fuiste el primero, el segundo, el tercero... fuiste todos los abrazos que necesite cuando me sentí triste Izuku— suspiro con él corazón a mil por hora— tu alguna manera lo percibes y me consolabas sin hacerme pregunta y yo me sentí muy agradecido por todos y cada uno de esos abrazos.

No lo pienso más y le doy la vuelta suavemente para darle un beso

este chico me gusta mucho.

—vamos a bajar, a tomar el cafe con mi madre y después seré todo para ti. iremos donde quieras— me mira, toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me besa lentamente, un beso simple y sin lengua.

—no me digas esto porque te llevo al hotel más cercano— muerdo mis labios, volvemos a ser los mismos de antes, los que nos decimos estas cosas con cada vez más confianza.

—gracias por dejarme entrar en tu vida, sé que eres muy antisocial, bueno ahora te veo hablar con algún que otro compañero de clases, pero en cuanto aparezco yo solo me miras a mi y eso me encanta.

—veo que me tienes bien estudiado, me sorprende no sabía que te gustara tanto— me sonrojo, no lo niego porque a estas alturas de nuestra amistad es estúpido negarlo— ellos me preguntan cosas, como yo ya he visto todo ese material y me se todo aquello, pues ven en mi algún clase de tutor para resolver dudas, y me dejo que quieres que te diga, he hecho algunos amigos y no lo veo mal— le escuchó atentamente, por fin empiezo a escuchar sus cosas— pero nadie ha visto nada de lo que conoces.

—lo sé...— le miró totalmente entregado

—no me mires así... que me matas Izuku...— susurra volviendo a besarme, cada vez más profundo, y ambos sabemos que si él beso sube de nivel y empieza a haber lengua en este asunto. tendremos una erección juntos.

—ah... mejor paremos

—si... paremos.

.

.

.

bajamos otra vez y mi madre estaba ya poniendo las galletitas en medio de la mesa.

—señora Midoriya, todo ha sido excepcional— halaga a mi madre y ella sonríe al ver lo elegante que puede ser Shinso. para mi esa elegancia me parece algo muy erótico. y más cuando toma la taza de té como una pluma lo bebe — vaya, increíble desde luego

¿me esta provocando?

me mira alzando una ceja y yo le dejo de mirar, mierda creo que no he parado de mirarlo ni una sola vez. joder maldito porque esta tan bueno.

—por favor joven, dime Inko

—pues en ese caso dígame Hitoshi— ambos sonríen y chocan sus tazas de té como si fueran de la alta realeza, niego divertido

Todo esto es irreal. no comprendo como este chico pueda ser así. y me siento afortunado de que muestre estas características junto a mi madre, lo peor es que estoy seguro que él siente mi calentura.

Lo siento, es que nunca he tenido sexo y aun no me siento listo. pero Shinso suelta esas feromonas y esas expresiones, su olor y su sonrisa que siento que no puedo más.

—bueno hoy iremos al parque de diversiones, cenaremos algo y lo traigo a las 10— escucho el plan y muerdo una galleta asintiendo con la cabeza— mañana tengo que ver unos asuntos empresariales así que el lunes paso y te recojo

—me parece bien— contesto mientras bebo mi té

—bien, pues Inko, me robo a Izuku...— ya dice mi nombre con esa facilidad. yo apenas puedo llamarlo Hitoshi en la intimidad y él ya tiene esta confianza.

—oh, bueno yo solo te pido una cosa, cuida a mi chico— mi madre se pone de pie y le da un gran abrazo— gracias por venir. me gusto conocerte

—igualmente— me mira y yo rápidamente meto toda mi galleta a la boca, corro al segundo piso y tomo una chaqueta para bajar.

Iba bien vestido; jeans rojos, zapatillas blancas y camisa negra con mi chaqueta verde, quizás parezco un adorno navideño pero me da igual.

—te quiero madre— me despido y salimos de casa.

Continuara


	7. Chapter 7

Entiendo porque alguna de las escenas de películas románticas son grabadas en una rueda de la fortuna; este cacharro iba tan lento, teníamos tanta privacidad y luces dándonos en el rostro que era imposible no darnos un beso. y luego otro y así ambos deseando que esta casita nunca llegará abajo.

Pero la casita llego abajo, y tuvimos que romper nuestra burbuja de amor.

No creo que tenga que negarlo más, ni mucho menos a mi mismo. estoy enamorado y quiero todo con este chico.

—aun sigo sin creer que te hayas montado en todos lo juegos, incluso en los más peligrosos— me mira y yo se perfectamente que contestarle

—contigo nada me da miedo— le veo morderse la boca y mirar hacia otra parte

—imbécil— dice metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. aún le pongo nervioso

De Repente mis ojos se quedaron fijos en una parte de toda esa multitud, Ochaco y Katsuki juntos dándose un beso, y no solo ellos si no todos los que dicen ser mis amigos.

¿ellos lo saben?

Con seguridad desvío mi andar y voy a saludarlos con una gran sonrisa, Ochaco y Katsuki se separaron como si se estuvieran quemando

—¡HOLA!— grita ella dándome un abrazo— ¿QUE... QUE HACES AQUÍ?— mira a shinso de arriba a abajo y sonríe moviendo las caderas

—bueno he venido con Shinso— le señaló y él alza la mano, y los ignora después a todos, yo solo sonrió— pero debí decirlo jejeje

—si claro, así hubiéramos quedado todos desde el inicio— dice Lida con una sonrisa

—en fin, no sucedió así— conteste restándole importancia con la mano. de un momento a otro sentí la mirada de Katsuki sobre mi y me sentí incomodo— yo solo venia a saludaros.

—oh no, no tienes porque irte deku, eres nuestro amigo— dice Momo dándome ánimos de quedarme. muerdo mis labios. quizás estoy pasando mucho tiempo con Shinso después de todo pero, un amigo es sincero y viéndolos a todos... a todos ellos me doy cuenta de que ninguno lo ha sido.

—no, estoy con Shinso, otro dia quedamos SOLOS nosotros, así que me voy. pasarlo bien— se despiden y yo me retiro con Shinso.

Estoy un poco dolido, lo peor es que ellos lo hacen para no lastimarme, y eso me molesta. seguro lo sabían desde mucho antes que yo y ninguno dijo nada. ni siquiera por accidente.

—joder...— lo peor de todo es que mi malestar es tan notorio que siento me jalan de un brazo de un momento a otro estoy siendo abrazado por Shinso

—ellos no tienen la culpa, a ellos no les correspondía decirte nada— dice aclarándome las dudas— si quieres, algún día podemos ir con ellos a algún lado, eso sí; sin ese patán en el grupo.

—Hitoshi...— me siento mucho mejor— yo, entiendo que antes no me hubieran dicho nada, pero ahora. después de todo lo que ha pasado ninguno se ha tomado la molestia de decirme "hey Izuku, ¿sabías que Ochaco y Katsuki están de novios?" no se, si ellos no les corresponde, y Ochaco no lo dijo. ¿entonces que?, ¿viviré excluido de estas cosas toda mi vida? hasta que un día me de cuenta ¿por que ya se nota mucho? los verdaderos amigos no hacen eso.

—apoyo eso, porque seguramente nadie ha vivido la experiencia desde tu punto de vista

—lo peor es que a mi ya no me interesa kacchan para nada, y aun así ha hecho este abismo entre mis amigos y yo— me siento frustrado y dolido— es estúpida esta situación te lo juro. tengo tanta rabia...

Siento que me acaricia suavemente algunos cabellos para tranquilizarme

—¿y ahora quién te interesa?— me mira cambiando totalmente el rumbo de la conversación

—¿ahora?— pongo una mano en mi mentón y me quedo pensando sabiendo de antemano que eso lo iba a pillar desprevenido— joder es que... algo de aquí, de esto otro... — hago dibujos con mi dedo en el aire como descartando cosas

—imbécil— se da la vuelta indignado yéndose a paso lento, y yo me rió por mi travesura.

—definitivamente, hay un chico que me trae pensando últimamente ¿sabes?— digo acercándome— es un chico peli morado que suelta un olor a mora que se me hace la boca agua. y aunque aun no me siento listo para pasar a segunda base con él, ese tiempo desde la primera a la segunda base se disminuye con cada beso y caricia que me da— me mira fijamente escuchando atentamente mis palabras, porque yo frenó su caminar y me pongo delante de él— ese chico me gusta mucho... y no se si yo a él porque nunca nos hemos dicho nada de esa clase, pero es que... las palabras a veces sobran entre nosotros entonces Hitoshi... ¿dime que debo hacer?

Me miraba como si yo fuera irreal

—soy gran amigo de ese chico— susurra sin dejar de mirarme— no se que tan acertada sea la información que tengo. porque ese chico es muy cerrado en lo suyo pero. puedes estar tranquilo a él también le gustas

—quiero besarte...— digo pero me contengo, no quiero llamar la atención y él, se que no le gusta hacer estas demostraciones en publico. antes no se como me ha abrazado

—hmp...— sube los hombros y empieza a caminar más rápido,.salimos del parque de diversiones y llegamos rápidamente al parqueadero, usa su llave para abrir el coche desde lejos, veo como abre la puerta trasera y entra esperando a que entre después de él.

Camino decidido hasta el coche, abro la puerta y entró cerrándola detrás de mí.

Le miró atentamente, noto sus ojos devorándome, deseándome y gateó hasta él sentándome en sus piernas.

—¿entonces ahora te intereso yo?— susurra muy cerquita de mi boca, no puedo evitarlo y doy un suave mordisco en su labio inferior— ummm...— escucho su gemido, siento su estremecimiento— joder me erice todo— veo su antebrazo notando que era verdad.

—que seas tan directo me pone mucho— susurro pasando mi lengua por su labio superior, y luego por él inferior.

—Izuku... ah...— vuelve a estremecerse

—si...— le miro detenidamente notando lo blanca que es su piel, acaricio su mejilla notando el bello en su rostro— definitivamente ahora solo eres tu.

—eso espero...— acaricia mi espalda suavemente y me besa las mejillas. y asi como yo le hago estremecer; él también me hizo sentir así en cuanto sus manos tomaron mi cintura y empezó a moverse rozando mi trasero en su erección.

—ahh— antes de soltar mi gemido mis labios empezaron a ser devorados por su arrolladora y sensual boca. sin dejar ni un momento de moverme contra él.

Siento sus manos dando caricias prohibidas a mis nalgas, apretándome debes en cuando dándome una embestida más poderosa.

Me estoy volviendo loco... tengo mucho calor...

—joder, paremos— dice agitado y retirándose hacia un lado con cuidado para respirar algo que no fuera mi olor.

Noto las ventanas totalmente empañadas del calor que nuestros cuerpos produjeron. siento mucha vergüenza con esta situación, pero también me siento espacial pues se que él está teniendo mucha paciencia.

—se que no soy una chica, ni mucho menos tengo 15 años, pero de verdad gracias por la paciencia

—no te obligaría a hacer nada que no quisieras, y de cualquier forma no quiero que esto suceda la primera vez en un coche— dice saliendo y poniéndose delante para encender el motor— vamos a cenar algo.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

No puedo creer lo seguro que me siento al lado de Shinso, él es tan único y diferente que todo me gusta.

—ah...— suspiro de amor, mientras estoy en mi cama, hoy es domingo y no le veré, no se que tenia que hacer del negocio familiar. supongo que debí haberle preguntado pero no quiero presionarlo, es más quiero que él por su cuenta me cuente sus cosas. que le da miedo y que quiere de la vida.

Espero que estar conmigo.

En fin, hoy ha sido un día aburrido, he estado con mi madre hablando por supuesto de Shinso, a ella le ha gustado mucho él. y sabe que yo me siento atraído por él, me ha aconsejado que vaya con calma, que recuerde que yo no te tenido mucha suerte en el amor...

pero si cuento mis amores en mi vida, solo ha sido kacchan desde que conozco a Shinso. pero él...

"—¡MALDITO MARICA DE MIERDA!—" abro los ojos rápidamente recordando una de las tantas cosas que me dijo ese día— mierda...— me siento en la cama, pienso eso me duele el corazón.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó un número. son las 10 de la noche, supongo que él ya está en casa.

—dime Midoriya— otra vez usando mi apellido, solo por el tono de voz se que algo ha sucedido.

—¿que tal tu día?— preguntó un poco inseguro de que me cuente algo, solo en este aspecto de nuestra relación me siento intimidado

—una mierda, pero escuchar tu voz lo hace más ameno...— dice suspirando con pesadez— ¿y tu?, ¿por que estas triste?, ¿pensando cosas feas?— muerdo mis labios, aveces siento que él puede saber que pienso y eso me produce un poquito de inquietud, pero me gusta.

Digo le viene bien a su perfil, a su rostro, a su aura solitaria a todo.

—solo necesitaba escuchar tu voz Shinso... — susurre un poco desanimado— mis sentimientos por ti cada vez se engrandecen y me da miedo estar enamorándome solo. y que un día no estés...

—Izuku, no dudes de mi yo no soy ese patán. y jamas jugaría con tus sentimientos— sonrió como un tonto enamorado — hoy te eche de menos

—y yo, ¿mañana pasarás a recogerme para ir a instituto?

—si, yo iría al fin del mundo por ti— joder, no me digas estas cosas

—imbécil— contestó y gracias a Dios no está aquí, si no vería mi sonrojo.

Es normal, si uno le hace un cumplido romántico al otro; y no tiene como contraatacar, esa es la respuesta comodín. que significa algo como "deja de hacerme sonrojar"

—quiero ver esas mejillas pecosas sonrojadas— colocó una mano en la cintura y sonrió sorprendido

—¿Como haces eso?

—no se de que hablas— niego divertido —voy a preparar algo de comer y a la cama— dice y yo suspiro

—vale, cuando vayas a dormir me dices algo

—eso seguro— hubo un silencio— un beso guapo, cuelgo ya

Continuara


	8. Chapter 8

—ummm... ahh... paremos por favor— ruega entre beso y beso, cada vez me siento más fogoso en sus manos— tenemos que entrar en unos minutos al instituto y no puedo ir con la polla dura como un mástil— dice alejándose de mi y yo me rio por la confianza

—ni modos, tampoco hemos traído uniforme de repuesto para limpiar el futuro reguero de semen— contraataco con mis sutiles comentarios— y mucho menos de educación física

—¡PUFFF JAAJAJAJAJAJAJ ANDA QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA QUE LE CORTAS EL ROLLO A CUALQUIERA!— me dice revolviendo mi cabello con una sonrisa que se soy él dueño

—quién lo cortas eres tu, todo él tiempo pidiendo que paremos, no puede resistir un simple besito— hago un puchero quejándome de su poco aguante

—un simple beso si. no un lavado bucal con lengua, saliva y estimulación de pene en el proceso, con tu perfecto y redondo y seguramente pecoso culo. restregándose sin tregua. eso sí es duro de soportar— me sonrojo y sonrió nerviosamente

—acepto que le he cogido el gustillo, pero si te molesta no lo haré más— siento su mano en mi rostro, y su dedo pulgar acariciando mi mejilla.

—esas pequitas me gustan mucho— susurra viéndome como si yo no fuera real— no me molesta en absoluto que te muevas encima de mí con esa pasión y todo ese sentimiento que pones por sentirme. al contrario me gusta mucho... tanto que cada vez deseo menos que la ropa esté de por medio.

—quizás podríamos intentarlo, primero nos tocamos el uno al otro para empezar a conocernos— aceptó su caricia en mi mejilla y me dejo llevar por el íntimo momento— y una vez tengamos la confianza estando desnudos. pues podríamos ir más allá hasta llegar a la segunda base.

—¿donde tengo que firmar?— ambos nos miramos y sonreímos cómplices de todo lo que nos decimos.

—este finde podríamos, vemos una peli o algo así mientras fluye la cosa— siento que me jala del cuello con su mano y vuelve a besarme

—si por favor...— susurra— lo único malo es que hoy es lunes

—así lo vamos a ansiar más, piénsalo— doy un toque a su nariz con mi nariz

—eres malo— al final dejamos de besarnos y salimos del coche.

Ochaco iba pasando por esa calle y vio como Shinso cerraba el coche y caminaba hacia mi

—DEKUUUU!— grito a lo lejos corriendo— ¿OMG ESTE COCHE ES TUYO SHINSO?— pregunto sorprendida de ver el coche y observarlo por todos los ángulos— ¡ES BELLISIMO!

—gracias— dice simplemente y continua caminando— ¿vamos IZUKU?— usa mi nombre y yo sentí un corrientazo en la espalda

—emmm si vamos— camino junto a él y Ochaco nos alcanza

—veo que no eres muy sociable ¿no?— ella se puso a caminar al otro lado de Shinso y trato de entablar una conversación, me estoy empezando a sentir muy incomodo

—pues... la vista no te falla la verdad— contesta él cada vez más frío que antes, parece otra persona a la que estaba dentro del coche conmigo.

—¿como estas Ochaco?, ¿todo bien?— pregunté cambiando el tema rápidamente

—si todo bien, y dime Shinso ¿desde hace cuánto tienes ese coche?— preguntaba otra vez con los ojos brillosos.

—desde el anterior año, para la colección— dijo sin más como si no fuera la gran cosa, pero ambos tanto ella como yo dejamos de caminar.

—¿colección?— preguntamos ambos al mismo tiempo

—si, ¿no te lo dije Izuku? colecciono coches, hasta que sale uno nuevo y mejor— cuenta como si nada y otra vez lo ha hecho, ha contado un detalle de su vida así como así, a causa de otra persona que se lo ha preguntado.

—¡JODER!— grito indignado y él lo nota— ¡JODER SHINSO!

—hee cálmate deku, ¿que pasa?, ¿no es genial? tu amigo tiene un montón de coches— dice ella cada vez más interesada en Shinso y un tic apareció en mi ojo.

La verdad yo quiero a mi amiga ochaco, pero que sea tan metida me esta empezando a fastidiar un poco.

—me alegro— y empiezo a caminar rápidamente alejándome de ambos.

No se exactamente porque estoy tan molesto, pero va por el lado de que él nunca me cuenta nada por sí mismo. pero alguien va y pregunta y cuenta sus cosas como si nada.

¿Acaso debo preguntar todo?, ¿no hay algo que él pueda decirme? ese tonto coche que tiene me parece ya bastante caro, y jamás se me paso por la cabeza que fuera uno más para su colección.

¿Pero es que acaso ese imbécil es multiBillonario? hace poco comentó que tenía varios pisos.

Joder... yo soy muy humilde; lo invite a mi humilde casa. conoció a mi humilde madre. y él llevó el vino más caro que encontró.

—soy tan estúpido— susurre sin poner cuidado por donde iba y me choque con alguien

—¡JODER MALDITO NERD DE MIERDA, PON CUIDADO!— dice empujándome y haciéndome caer al suelo— ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME INTERESAS MALDITO SEAS JODER, ¿QUIERES OTRA PALIZA?!— me quedo mirándolo paralizado

¿perdón? ¿que está diciendo este pedazo de mierda?

Me levanté del suelo y me quedé mirándolo fijamente con mucha rabia— una sola paliza es suficiente Bakugo— usó su apellido para que entendiera que ya no existe confianza, y él abre los ojos sorprendido— y ya se que no te intereso, tampoco ha sido mi intención chocarme contigo. no te creas tan especial.

Doy media vuelta y siento como él me frena cogiéndome del antebrazo con fuerza, y me mira con una serie de sentimientos que no logro comprender, pero sin duda la rabia y él odio estaban latentes — no te sulfures Bakugo, tu noviecita puede ponerse celosa— habló claramente si apartar la mirada de él. dejándole claro que lo se. y que no me importa— ahora suéltame— pero él no me soltaba y empecé a desesperarme— ¡suéltame Bakugo!

y otra mano se puso encima de la de kacchan, nunca en mi vida había visto esa expresión tan peligrosa en el rostro de Shinso

—está diciendo que lo sueltes, suéltalo— todo el mundo se alejó del miedo que shinso daba

Debo estar loco, porque mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido al sentir esa energía salir de él

—¿quién eres tú?, ¿su noviecito?— dice tratando de general alguna clase de burla ante la situación, y la nube negra creció alrededor de él.

—lo soy— dice apretando la mano encima del antebrazo de kacchan, que automáticamente me mira para que yo dijera lo contrario.

no dije nada, ni aparté la mirada de él dejando claro que todo era verdad.

—¿katsuki?, ¿que haces?— llega Ochaco y mira la situación un poco alarmada

Y todos nos soltamos.

—ven— Shinso me toma por los hombres y me lleva unos metros lejos de kacchan, que no paraba de mirarme haciéndome sentir incómodo— mírame solo a mí— susurra en mi oído y yo le veo un poco confundido.

—yo...— pero él niega para que no dijera nada.

¿que cosa de locos acababa de suceder?, suena el timbre y tuvimos que separarnos rápidamente porque ya era tiempo de entrar al salón, no se pero a causa de esto estuve distraído las primeras horas de clase y lo peor de todo es que no paraba de sentir la mirada de todos encima de mi cuello.

que mierda más grande y que agobio.

"voy al baño"— escribo rápidamente un mensaje y pido permiso para salir.

baje las escaleras y entré al baño para esperar a Shinso, que tal cual entra salto y lo abrazo.

—tranquilo...— dice con su voz normal. más normal de lo que puede ponerla— tú no hiciste nada malo, vi que tenias la situación controlada y que te defendiste con palabras, pero no pude evitar entrar en cuánto vi que ese patán no te iba a soltar.

—uff el ambiente en ese lugar es infumable— digo tratando de soltar un poco la incomodidad que sentí — no se que les pasa a todos pero, no me siento tranquilo estando en ese lugar. pufff bendito último año.

izuku— toma mi rostro haciendo que lo vea a los ojos— se mi novio... yo cuidare de ti— sonrió pensando en eso, y recuerdo que oficialmente y a los ojos de todos él y yo somos novios.

—hubiera querido que fuera de otra manera, pero si... sabes que si quiero ser tu novio, aunque no me cuentes tus cosas y me tenga que enterar de ellas por medio de terceros— él se muerde los labios y pone una expresión de culpa

—aveces no pienso mucho en eso, como tu no me preguntas no contesto. pero no es que no quiera que lo sepas todo de mi, solo que soy así— lo entiendo— no quiero que te enojes por ello, una cosa es que yo le cuente a tu amiga que tengo una colección de coches, ¿pero crees que alguien, cualquiera tendrá el privilegio de ver esa colección?, ¿a quién crees que yo le quiero mostrar mi colección?, ¿mi helicóptero y avión privado? ¿mi yate y mi servicio de todo lo que tengo?— mi corazón se dispara a toda velocidad— tu eres al único que le quiero mostrar todo esto, y con quién quiero compartir todas mis cosas.

—Hitoshi...— susurro con los ojos aguados, eso sonó tan bien— imbécil, imbécil...— hundí mi rostro en su pecho.

—somos novios pero, prometo darte un momento especial por esto— niego rápidamente mientras siento las lágrimas bajar por mi rostro

—solo bésame...— y en él sutil bullicio de un instituto. en el baño nos dimos un beso que poco a poco empezó a subir de nivel, tanto que caminamos hasta una cabina y nos encerramos en ese pequeño lugar para besarnos con ternura y lentamente sentí su lengua dentro de mi.

el beso terminó sin que ninguno de los dos nos hubiéramos separado, nos miramos adorándonos — debemos volver...— susurra sin dejar de verme

—si te espero en la azotea, quiero muchos besos— contestó con una sonrisa

—sal primero, después voy yo— me pareció razonable. le di un corto beso y salí del baño para subir las escaleras y entrar con una sonrisa en el rostro que estoy seguro todos vieron, no me importa. ya no me importa nadie.

veo pasar a Shinso por la puerta y sonrió nervioso de todo lo que sucedió en el baño. así que sin más, empiezo a poner cuidado a mis clases.

Continuará


	9. Chapter 9

Ochaco cambio conmigo en el momento que se enteró que Shinso era mi novio, ahora se veía molesta y algunas veces me ignoraba.

Es muy curioso. yo no cambie con ella y le seguí hablando igual cuando me entere de lo de ella con kacchan. claro que desde que inició el año he estado más con Shinso pero ahora es obvio porque.

Lo único bueno es que los demás si estaban normales, es más se alegraron de que hubiese encontrado a alguien. y la tensión desapareció. yo seguía siendo él mismo.

Al final convencí a Shinso para que un día de la semana comiéramos en el descanso con mi amigos. pensé que iba a ser mala idea pero él fue muy amable e incluso alguna vez sonrió.

Fue tan linda su forma de ser... joder parezco una mujer describiéndolo pero ¿qué otras cosas puedo decir?

Estoy muy enamorado.

Y para mis nervios la semana paso volando, y hoy le prometí que iríamos un poquito más allá de los besos, más allá de las caricias y de todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora. y estoy tan nervioso que me pica las manos mientras veo por la ventana de su auto los edificios pasar.

—Izuku— me llama y lo volteo a ver— no es necesario forzar la situación, yo con los besos puedo aguantar— niego mirándolo con deseo

—ya no veo la hora de verte desnudo, no estoy forzando nada, antes estoy ansioso de que lleguemos y así poder tocarte— le dejo claro y él sonríe y sigue manejando un pelin más rápido.

En cuanto dejó el coche aparcado y salimos, caminamos en silencio hacia la puerta del ascensor. estas se cerraron y empezamos a subir.

—aguanta...— escucho a Shinso peleando con él mismo para no saltarme encima. mientras se pone una mano en el rostro y se muerde la boca.

—¿que?

—¿umm que?, ¿sucede algo?— le miro y me acerco a él. pero la campana del ascensor lo salva y ambos salimos.

Caminamos a paso rápido hacia su puerta y cuando estas se abren, todo está totalmente lleno de velas violetas y pétalos de rosas azules haciendo un camino hacia su baño principal.

—¿pero que?— le miro con la boca abierta de no creer esto— es bellísimo— camino hacia el baño y veo él jacuzzi preparado con espuma, todo huele a mora,y todo está iluminado con velas.

—pensé que quizás...— se acerca y me abraza por la espalda colocando su rostro en mi hombro— quieres ducharte antes de empezar con todo...— besa mi cuello

—umm...—suelto un gemido sintiendo las mariposas por todo mi cuerpo, moviendo mi cabeza para que me bese mejor.

Siento como sus manos empiezan a quitarme el uniforme, me doy la vuelta y lo miro a los ojos completamente fascinado del ambiente que creó solo para esta ocasión.

solo por mi

lo tomó del cuello sin poder evitarlo y lo beso como si nunca nos hubiéramos besado en la vida, y lentamente empiezo a sacarle los botones de su camisa, al igual que él a mi.

— quiero disfrutarlo tanto como pueda...— susurra encima de mis labios, solo nos faltaba quitarnos la parte de abajo de nuestra ropa.

—hitoshi...— le miró deseando ser totalmente de él.

—izuku... ¿llegaremos hasta el final?— muerdo mis labios y sonrió ante su atrevida pregunta

—no me lo preguntes...— dijo sin apartar mi mirada de la suya— solo besame y sé cuidadoso — acaricio su mejilla y él cierra los ojos aceptando mi caricia.

La verdad era que yo no podía aguantar más el querer estar con hitoshi de esta manera, me daba miedo pero supongo que tendría que pasar.

si es con él, lo haré.

Unimos nuestras frentes, y en silencio siento sus manos desabrochando mi pantalón del uniforme, veo como con cuidado se agacho enfrente de mí al tiempo que bajaba por completo mis jeans junto con la ropa interior dejándome totalmente desnudo.

Noto como muerde sus labios y el calor sube por mi rostro al estar expuesto de esta manera. siento su mirada devorarme y escanear cada peca de mi cuerpo. y lo peor es que estoy super excitado por lo que mi pene se pega a mi vientre dejando a su vez una buena vista de mis testículos.

—perfecto...— susurra mirándome, yo me remuevo para sacarme por completo la ropa junto con los zapatos, él toma todo lo y lo deja a un lado— quién diría que hasta en esta parte eras así de pecoso.

Siento sus manos acariciar mis piernas y le veo acercarse para depositar un beso en una de estas sin dejar de mirarme.

—me temo...— suspire con resignación— bien ahora me toca a mi— digo tomándolo del rostro y levantándolo por la barbilla con mi mano— déjame desnudarte.

Me agache enfrente de él y con las manos temblorosas desabroche su pantalón y baje todo lentamente dejándolo completamente desnudo. para mi sorpresa su pene era un poco más grande que el mío y grueso, pero no tanto, ya que estoy consciente de que yo tengo un pene grande. le miro detalladamente notando que tiene vello púbico que apenas se percibía de los poco que eran, el color no ayudaba mucho ya que era todo violeta. a diferencia mía que tengo un poco más y es todo verde.

En plan brócoli, lo bueno es que me he recortado con la tijera, si no parecería un arbolito de navidad.

—¿no te gusta?— pregunta pues al parecer me he quedado mucho tiempo viéndolo sin apartar la mirada

—parece un caramelo, me está llamando— le miro pícaramente poniéndome de pie

—no niego que me encantaría que hicieras eso, pero tendrás tiempo después, vamos...— me tomó de la mano y caminamos hasta él jacuzzi.

El agua era un pelín violeta, en la superficie se notaba la espuma y las burbujas. estaba calentita y me dejo caer suavemente dentro. me siento en la mitad tomando agua en mis manos y pasándolas por mis hombros para mojarme.

—Izuku... ¿lo estas haciendo a propósito?— le veo recostado en una esquina mirándome fijamente

—¿que cosa?— ahora tomo agua y me mojo el cabello para echarlo todo para atrás, lavándome la cara— ahh esta agua está deliciosa— comentó volviendo a echar agua en los hombros.

de pronto el agua empezó a moverse lentamente, y se empezaron a hacer muchas burbujas, muchas más.

gateo para alcanzarlo, siento que me abraza haciéndome sentar encima de él, nos miramos un instante para después besarnos suavemente, su lengua buscó rápidamente la mía y sus manos me abrazaron fuertemente por la espalda.

Sentía su miembro por debajo del agua junto al mio tocándose.

Su mano pasó acariciando todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a este.

—mmm...— gemí de la impresión, nadie me había tocado nunca. por lo que me sostuve de sus hombros para sentir como su mano empezaba a moverse por toda mi hombría— ahh... — lo hacía con tanta lentitud y paciencia que me estaba volviendo loco.

al mismo tiempo reparte suaves besos por mi cuello y buscaba mi boca para besarme.

—tócame...— escuchó su súplica, le miró notando su ansia de mi. y con timidez lo toco sintiendo lo duro y caliente que esta— uhh...— se estremece al sentir mi mano tocarlo. pero sobre todo cuando lo masajeó de arriba a abajo. lo cierto es que no se bien cómo gestionar la situación— piensa que ambos somos hombres, por lo que tócame como te tocas a ti mismo, seguramente me encantara— le miró

—¿como sabes todo él tiempo que estoy pensando?

—eres como un libro abierto para mi— ya veo, empiezo a tocarlo como si me estuviera tocando a mi mismo y funciono— Ahhh si...— siento como su mano vuelve a tocarme y así empezamos ambos a tocarnos y a gemir por lo que hacían nuestras manos.

—yo...— digo quitando su mano que me estaba torturando con la lentitud con la que me tocaba, y en un arrebato junte nuestras pollas y nos empecé a masturbar un poco más rápido— ahhhh— gimo de placer moviendo mis caderas

—Izuku...ummm — gime él sonriendo— me voy a correr si sigues así, aprende a disfrutar más de esto...— detiene mis manos y empuja hasta dejarme sentado en la orilla del jacuzzi.

—¿que haces?, ¡AHHH NO ESPERA!— su boca ahora me comía sin piedad ni tregua y yo sentía que me iba a tragar de lo profundo que sentía que llegaba dentro de su boca— ¡AHH SE SIENTE MUY BIEN!... NO...— muevo mis caderas buscando más de eso y sin poder evitarlo me vengo — AHHH AHHH... UMMMM— siento mi cuerpo arquearse y me retuerzo de placer.

Pero no termino en ese momento, sentí sus manos abrirme las piernas y empezó a besar mis testículos, primero uno y luego el otro— UMM... UMMM— temblaba del placer. me siento tan avergonzado por esas nuevas sensaciones— ahhh...— su lengua bajaba cada vez más y me hacía sentir muy caliente.

—tranquilo... — le escucho decir mientras siento su lengua besarme ese lugar prohibido, muy prohibido de mi cuerpo, escarbando y haciendo presión para entrar en mi.

—Ahh ... espera... espera... ahh— me estremecí, por la sensación que sentí.

Hitoshi iba a hacerme suyo y yo le dejaba abriendo más mis piernas, y deseando que hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera.

—Izuku...— siento un dedo entrar en mi

—¡JODER!— grite un poco incómodo con ese dedo, pero rápidamente se pasó la sensación— ¡UFF...!— siento que me va a explotar la polla, no se porque estoy tan excitado si me están metiendo un dedo en el culo— ¡AHH... AHH...!— pronto sentí de nuevo la boca de él en mi pene, y su dedo moviéndose dentro de mi— ¿que es esto?... ahh... ah... — miles de escalofríos se movían por mi cuerpo, se sentía tan bueno.

Tan impresionante

Pronto otro dedo se puso dentro de mi, y este si lo sentí pero mordí mis labios. ahora me habría poco a poco con sus dedos. para meter el tercer dedo.

—auchs...— me queje, pues el malestar era notable

—¿quieres que pare?— escucho su voz ronca cerca de mis caderas

—no... sólo dame tu mano...— busqué con mi mano, la suya libre y nuestros dedos se entrelazaron. siento en mi entrada la suave y delicada preparación que me estaba haciendo— ¿que has usado para lubricarme?

—tu semen— me dice como si nada— me dio pena botarlo en esto, porque quería beberlo todo pero... he dejado el lubricante en la habitación y no quiero perder un segundo de esto contigo.

—imbécil— tapo mi rostro con mi mano libre y muerdo mis labios.

—voy a entrar...— me avisa — por favor mírame... quiero ver el momento exacto en el que te hago mío...

—espera... siéntate y déjame ponerme encima de ti— no quería estar todo el tiempo acostado y dejándole hacer todo el trabajo

—no, te dolerá más— niega y yo vuelvo a repetirlo mientras entro de nuevo al jacuzzi

—quiero estar sentado sobre ti cuando lo hagamos, por favor... no te preocupes por él dolor porque soy muy tolerable a este, te sorprenderías— acaricio su antebrazo para tranquilizarlo y quitarle las dudas— así que déjame, solo te pido eso— le veo suspirar resignado y se sienta.

Se podía ver el glande de su pene salir en la superficie, me acerco y me posiciono con cuidado

—te va a doler más de esta forma— repite él preocupado

—Hitoshi...solo concéntrate en mirarme... solo eso...— le miro y en el proceso acomodo su pene en la entrada de mi cuerpo y empujo suavemente, si me estaba doliendo. pero podía tolerarlo— ummm...— me quejo, él estaba paralizado sin mover un solo músculo para no lastimarme y lo veía mordiendo su boca para evitar dejar salir sonidos— no calles— le miró fijamente y me dejo caer de golpe pues así será más fácil— ¡TSK! ¡UMMM!

Si, me dolió.

Un par de lágrimas bajaron de mis ojos.

—¡JODER IZUKU! ¡AHHHHHH MIERDA!...— Siento sus piernas flexionarse del placer y sus manos abrazarme con fuerza— ¿Estás bien?...— afirmó con la cabeza — joder...— toca mis mejillas limpiando mis lágrimas— bruto.

—estoy bien, solo déjame acostumbrarme— suspiro, pudo haberme dolido más, pero anteriormente me había masturbado atrás, por eso es que pensé que podría soportarlo, pero hay diferencia entre mis dedos, y la polla de Hitoshi.

Empiezo a moverme suavemente arrancando un largo y profundo gemido de él, siendo sus besos en mi cuello y sus manos ayudándome a bajar.

—umm ahh... ah...— empiezo a disfrutar de esto, y más cuando él vuelve a tocarme— se siente genial...— susurro cerrando los ojos, mordiéndome la boca y disfrutando por fin de su cuerpo.

—ufff... que erótico eres Izuku— me dice tomándome del cuello y jalandome para besarme.

aquel beso provocó un pinchazo de placer único y especial, me empecé a mover más rápido

—¡AHH...!— Me sostengo de sus hombros y empiezo a hacerlo más duro— no... no... no te muevas...

—eso... llénate de mi... ¡ahhh!— sentí que movió sus caderas y aquello fue todo para ambos

— ¡AHHHHHHH SI... SI... MUÉVETE... NO PARES... AHHH... AH...!

—¡UMMMMMMMMMMMM...! — me vine en nuestros pechos y sentí su semen llenarme por dentro.

—ahhh... lo siento... me vine dentro— susurró besando mis mejillas aun unidos.

—para eso estamos aquí ¿no?— le devuelvo sus besos repartiéndolos en su frente.

Me alejo de él, y me siento en el otro extremo del jacuzzi respirando lo mejor que puedo, siento escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo.

Siento caricias en mis mejillas, abro mis ojos y lo veo enfrente de mi devorándome con la mirada.

Esta tarde promete...

.

.

.

—se que teníamos ganas de estar juntos, pero ya anocheció— digo boca abajo de su redonda y morada cama—¿cuantas veces lo hicimos?

—3 veces más, y ufff... ha sido increíble— dice sin parar de mirarme— lo siento creo que me excedí— se pone de lado y sonríe mientras me acaricia con ternura él hombro

—no, yo también lo quise, no te preocupes por eso— pero él dolor en mi espalda es importante, tengo que descansar— ummm solo quiero dormir hasta el lunes

—¿te llevo a casa?— me pregunta pero por su rostro sabía que él también estaba cansado

—¿te molesta si me quedo aquí? tu también estas cansado, podríamos pedir algo de comer y luego si descansar— muerdo mi boca al momento de decir eso, él me mira detenidamente y luego busca su teléfono

—bueno, ¿qué quieres comer entonces?— genial, me quedare a dormir con él que emoción.

—¡pizza!

llame a mi madre diciéndole que me iba a quedar con Hitoshi en su casa.

Cenamos pizza encima de su cama mientras veíamos una peli. y cuando nos fuimos a dormir, nos besamos mucho para después quedarnos mirándonos sin decir nada

No se quién se durmió primero, seguramente fui yo porque no recuerdo haberlo vistos cerrar los ojos.

Continuará.


	10. Chapter 10

Los días empezaron a pasar en el instituto.

Nuestra relación que iba perfectamente bien y yo me sentía demasiado feliz. sin duda la confianza en mí mismo y mis rasgos más gays florecieron con todo esto.

No era todo él tiempo, pero a lo mejor disfrutaba más de las flores. y aveces no disimulaba nada mi relación con Hitoshi. saltaba emocionado por algún detalle que él tenía conmigo, como darme volitas de chocolate con licor de mora.

La jodida mora.

obviamente en cuando veía que llamaba mucho la atención me controlaba más. Hitoshi por su parte creo que siempre ha sido gay y lo ha sacado indirectamente con su obsesión con el morado y el sabor a mora.

Definitivamente cuando nos encontramos en las islas paradisíacas H, fue el destino.

—¿que vas a hacer el viernes?— estábamos sentados en el césped del patio, bajo un árbol.

—¿por?

—quiero que salgamos de fiesta, ese día es halloween y vienen unos amigos de visita, harán una gran fiesta en la discoteca estrellas y quiero que vengas conmigo y pasemos un buen rato.

Me quedo mirándole con un poco de intriga

—¿espera amigos? ¿que amigos?— pero ese no era el problema— y yo soy menor de edad, a mi no me dejaran entrar

—he hablado con el dueño del lugar, somos conocidos y me debe algunos favores, créeme no hay problema con llevarte, eso si la condición es ir disfrazados— demasiada información

—¿te codeas con los dueños de las discotecas?

—emmm si...— y caigo en cuenta de que no le he preguntado eso.

—tu... ¿eres dueño de alguna empresa?

—más bien empresas— eso explica muchas cosas, a mi parecer no lo parece— también hay lugares que me pertenecen, y todo lo que está construido encima de esos lugares sacó tajada de ganancias. hace poco trataron de quitarme el derecho a eso porque pensaban que yo no sería capaz de gestionar todo eso solo. pero les he dejado la boca bien cerrada y quedó claro que sin mi dinero sus cosas se van al caño.

—oh dios mío, no sabía que mi novio tenia tanto poder

—mis padres armaron un poderoso imperio, y todo eso pasó a ser mío, cuando cumplí 18 años fue así, perdí el año pasado por toda la gestión de esto.

—pero Hitoshi, tu no necesitas estudiar, tienes la vida y las que vienen resueltas con toda esa fortuna

—quiero terminar esto, mis padres no querían que yo fuera un inepto— me mira y sigue contándome— mis consejeros me dijeron que hiciera este año desde casa, que llevarían profesores particulares y me sacaría el título en menos de 5 meses, yo iba a aceptar ¿sabes? para ponerme rápidamente al frente de todo y en el menor tiempo posible— me tiene totalmente intrigado con su historia

—¿y que paso?— pregunto, necesito respuestas no pausas dramáticas

—pasaste tu

Me muero y me re muero, él sonríe y yo me sonrojo por sus palabras. quería besarle hasta morirme en sus brazos. pero estábamos en el patio y ya varios nos miraban.

—sabes lo que disfruto viéndote aguantarte las ganas de besarme

—ah...— me quejo y dejo de mirarlo a los ojos— joder...— me levanto y camino alejándome de él.

No sé cuánto tiempo tenemos, supongo que menos de 10 minutos, pero me escabullo y subo rápidamente a la azotea.

y pronto siento su manos rodearme y obligándome a voltear para besarme. me abraza por la cintura pegándome a su cuerpo y yo me sostengo de su hombros y enredo mis brazos por su cuello.

—quiero hacerlo...— le confieso mordiendo su labio inferior y muevo mis caderas dejando claro como me tiene.

—Izuku...— me voltea empujándome al rincón más escondido de la azotea, mi rostro siente el frío de la pared, desesperado le ayudó a bajarme los pantalones.

Escucho que escupe en sus dedos y rápidamente mete primero uno y luego él otro dentro de mi

—umm... umm...— se que no podía gemir— hazlo, hazlo ya— escucho el cierre de su pantalón bajarse y su mano en mi rostro tapando mi boca para— ¡AMMMMMMMM!...— todo de mi tiembla en la poderosa unión.

No teníamos mucho tiempo, por lo que las embestidas empiezan siendo las primeras 3 suaves y después más duro. más profundo y más fuerte.

Su otra mano me masturbaba sin piedad y yo gemía del placer y lo escuchaba a él suspirar y gemir bajito y ronco en mi cuello.

Nuestras respiraciones iban demasiado rápido.

—Izuku...— susurró besando mi cuello, y aumentando más la velocidad reduciendo mi existencia a nada...

— ¡UMMM AMMM UMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!— tiemblo por completo corriéndome en su mano

—¡UFF... AH!— gime el sacando su pene de mi cuerpo, para masturbarse con mi semen y terminar en la misma mano donde yo termine.

Nos miramos y él sonríe alzando su mano— Mira lo que me haces hacer.

—lo siento— afortunadamente en esta azotea había un lavadero que usaban para llenar baldes y echarle a las plantas.

El timbre de la finalización del descanso sonó y ambos nos arreglamos la ropa y rápidamente él se lavó como pudo su mano

—¿sabes lo difícil que es sacar el semen de las manos?— pregunta frotando sus manos con fuerza

—lo sé, lo siento cariño— no puedo parar de sonreír, y sé que él tampoco— que ya han entrado todos a sus salones, ¡muévete!

—¡ya está!— y corrimos escaleras abajo. nos despedimos rápidamente y entre a mi salón.

Todos me miraban con cara de diversión, creo que saben porque llegue tarde. al meno mis amigos.

Hablando de eso, mi amistad con ochaco definitivamente era insalvable. cuando ella se enteró por medio de kacchan que yo sabía de su relación, dejó de hablarme inmediatamente. y así como yo no disimulaba mi relación con Hitoshi, ella siempre estaba con kacchan y se veían muy felices.

me alegro, una pena que me haya costado su amistad.

—¿que tal el rapidito?— me pregunta lida y yo sonrío y hago un "10" con mis manos y él sonríe de lado— tienes un chupón en el cuello

¿QUE? ¿COMO QUE UN CHUPÓN?

— imposible, toma una foto— y así lo hace y me la envió por él whats

no... Hitoshi...

automáticamente reenvío la foto a su mensajería y le escribo

"¿cuando hiciste eso? todo el mundo lo está viendo" y le mando emoticonos sonrojados, me contesta inmediatamente

_—__"lo siento, estaba muy concentrado besando esa parte de ti para no gemir por lo que tu cuerpo estaba haciendo con mi polla"—_

"imbécil" contestó un poco divertido y avergonzado

Menos mal hoy el día empezó frío por lo que había traído un calentador de cuello conmigo.

Siento que alguien me ve intensamente e inconscientemente busco la mirada y mis ojos se prenden de los de kacchan. termino de bajar mi calentador sin quitar la mirada, como haciéndole entender que ya no me intimida. que ya no le tengo miedo.

Al final él se rinde y las clases continúan normales.

.

.

.

El viernes llegó rápidamente, Cuando Hitoshi me dijo lo de la fiesta de disfraces, sabía de qué iba a ir.

—hijo mio...— mi madre entra viéndome de arriba abajo sorprendida. camine hasta el espejo y me veo.

mi disfraz era la cosa más sencilla del mundo.

Era un conejito playbadboy que constaba de lo siguiente:

la parte de abajo era compuesta por unas botas negras altas más arriba de las rodillas, debajo de estas unas medias negras que hacía parecer las botas aún más altas de lo normal. y llegaban hasta él medio muslo. tenia un short de cuero negro que me quedaba ceñido a más no poder, con una colita de conejo blanca cosida a la parte de atrás.

mis manos tenían unos guantes de cuero negro, mi cuello un corbatín negro brillante y si; no llevaba nada cubriendo mi torso, nada que no fuera iluminador de piel que me hacía ver brillante.

por supuesto mis orejas de conejo.

—madre, ¿crees que me veré muy mal si me maquillo los ojos?— me miro al espejo esperando su respuesta

—hijo no, hoy es tu día y todos estarán maquillados, tu también puedes— ella me anima y luego se ofrece a hacerlo— ven te ayudo.

Pasaron unos minutos mientras me pone el maquillaje y labial.

Cuando me miro de nuevo al espejo me sorprendo. tenía los ojos delineados de negro, y un ahumado del mismo color haciendo resaltar aún más el verde de este, y para completar un poco de labial mágico para que mis labios tuvieran un toque de color.

—se me ven las pestañas gigantes— digo mirándome al espejo

—es por la pestañina efecto zoom. ahora si cuando Hitoshi te vea se va a caer de espaldas

estoy empezando a pensar que esto es demasiado, pero me gusta como me veo y para un día como hoy, no lo veo mal. me sobresaltó cuando escuchó el sonido de la bocina del coche de mi novio.

—madre sal primero tu, y así yo hago una salida monumental por fi...— salte un poco emocionado y ella también se emocionó.

veo por la ventana a mi novio bajar del auto, me sorprendo por su disfraz.

era un enorme gato violeta, que constaba de un enterizo ajustado hasta su cuello que le cubría todo. su cola para mi sorpresa se movía de un lado a otro, y unas orejas puestas con una diadema como las mías.

—que tierno...— susurro viéndolo con sus bigotes pegados en sus mejillas y su nariz maquillada de rosa oscuro.

—Izuku, él joven Hitoshi ya vino por ti— me hice esperar 3 segundos y con toda la sensualidad cargada en mi cuerpo salí caminado... digo modelando

Note su mirada agrandarse y su boca abrirse al verme.

Me sentí hermoso.

Me sentí divino.

—cariño cuida a mi hijo— dice mi madre a Hitoshi que parecía que se había olvidado de donde estábamos

—si, mañana se lo traigo sano y salvo— nos despedimos de ella y camine hasta su coche y entré en él sin perder la elegancia y la coquetería.

Cuando Hitoshi entró; encendió el coche y condujo hasta la siguiente calle. luego paró y me quedó viendo fijamente.

—¿sucede algo?— pregunto de forma coqueta e inocente.

—joder...— vi que gateó hasta mi y capturo mis labios en un beso— uff estas despampanante, tanto que me gustaría saltarme la fiesta y llevarte a casa a que me bailes solo a mi con ese disfraz.

—no, quiero bailar en la fiesta y en tu casa hacer... otras cosas...— veo como niega totalmente embobado con mi sensualidad

—uff... ufff estoy duro— toma mi mano y la pone en su entrepierna— estás muy sexy joder ¿por que no me dijiste que ibas a ponerte algo así? ufff...

—te propongo una cosa, salgamos de mi zona y conducimos hasta un lugar donde no haya nadie, nos pasamos para atrás y me dejas arreglar este asunto— acarició con paciencia su pene de arriba hacia abajo con mi mano sin dejar de verlo.

Se aleja rápidamente y se pone el cinturón de seguridad, yo hago lo mismo y nos movemos rápidamente hasta un lugar alejado de la ciudad.

.

.

.

Era la primera vez que intentaba esto, Hitoshi no me había metido ninguna clase de presión al respecto pero ahora tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo.

Como su disfraz es enterizo. se lo quita y queda solo en sus bóxer violetas con huellitas de gatos blancas en ellos.

—uff... Izuku te ves muy sexy— dice inquieto y con su propia mano toma el elástico de su boxer y se libera dejándose expuesto a mi.

—quédate quieto— digo con sensualidad y de forma lenta me quitó un guante, y después él otro

—ufff... — se mordía sus labios sin perder ningún detalle de mi, me acerco a su pene y lo tomo con la mano para darle un suave lametón en su punta — AH... — gime apretando las manos al asiento.

Poco a poco empiezo a meterlo dentro lo más que puedo y vuelvo a sacarlo de mi boca, repito el proceso sintiendo lo suave y duro que es su pene y como poco a poco se pone más y más duro.

Sus caderas empujan suavemente

—ahh... Izuku... ah... sí... — gemía tomando mi cabeza sin dejar de mirarme ni un momento— ufff ah.. ah.. joder... — siento su pene crecer y su presemen llena mi boca de un sabor dulce que me pareció exquisito— uff... mas rápido mi conejito...— paro un momento y le miró con maldad dando un besito en su glande— ufff Izuku... hoy estas arrebatador.

—me siento poderoso...— susurro viéndolo y delineando con su glande mis labios.

—ahh... carajo... mierda... demonios... hoy estás impresionante... sabía que tenía un novio guapo pero esto es... otro nivel...— le beso su glande como si fuera su boca, de forma sensual y sin dejar de verlo— Izuku... — mi saliva y su presenten se combinaban de forma obscena delante de él— por favor... por favor... — susurra con los ojos completamente dilatados del placer.

Meto completamente su pene en mi boca y aumento la velocidad haciéndolo gemir y que se corriera inmediatamente.

—delicioso— susurro bebiéndolo todo, hasta yo me desconozco

—¡JODER!, ¡Y YO PENSANDO QUE ERAS INOCENTE!— dice sonriendo y echando la cabeza hacia atrás— que fogoso y ardiente resultaste

—Hitoshi...— susurró sentándome a su lado totalmente duro. baje mi short, mi boxer y me deje caer en el asiento — Ahhh... si...— muevo mis caderas

cuando siento a mi novio entre mis piernas calmando mi erección— ahh... — me siento sexy en sus brazos— ahh... — busco sus orejas con mis manos y las acarició.

De pronto siento algo en mi culo, algo frío y en una forma extraña

—¿que haces...?— pregunto viéndolo y él me sonríe

—dado que te has puesto hoy tan buenorro, pues— me muestra un pequeño control negro del tamaño de una llave de coche y hunde el botón.

Siento algo dentro de mi vibrando y de nuevo Hitoshi vuelve a comerme con más velocidad.

¿que es esto tan... tan... ?

—¡UMMMMM AHHHH... AHHHH... AHHHH...!— efectivamente llegó a un delicioso orgasmo que me sacude por completo, pero aun así él pequeño vibrador seguía moviéndose dentro de mi —ahhh paralo, paralo...— suplique retorciéndome del placer

—Izuku— siento que deja de vibrar pero no lo saca de mi— quería usar esto para otra ocasión, pero como hoy estas de esta manera, cada que alguien se te acerque— escucho un click y vuelvo a retorcerme en la vibración de lo que tenía dentro de mí— así que se bueno y mírame solo a mi, quédate solo conmigo.

Generalmente él es muy seguro de sí mismo, pero que hoy se sienta así me encanta y me hace sentir especial.

—solo te miraré a ti— así, dejamos el vibrador metido en mi y vuelvo a acomodar mi disfraz al igual que él.

Continuará


	11. Chapter 11

En cuánto los guardias de seguridad vieron a Hitoshi, lo saludaron con un fuerte apretón de mano y luego me saludaron a mi también.

No tuve problema en entrar, yo nunca había estado en un lugar así, y todo era super nuevo para mi. había un largo pasillo iluminado de luces de neón donde apenas empezaba a escucharse la música.

—¿una copa?— le ofrecen tal cual al entrar en este pasillo— el jefe ha dejado dicho que todo lo que pida usted, su pareja y sus amigos corre por cuenta de la casa, señor Shinso disfrute de la fiesta y tenga las pulseras VIP PLUS.

—gracias— dice simplemente dándome una pulsera dorada y él se coloca otra.

Toma mi mano y entramos al enorme y brilloso lugar. era impresionante cuanta gente había aquí.

—ven, vamos a saludar a mis conocidos— camino a su lado, siento que todos me miran pero también a él.

Pues si era verdad que se codeaba con él dueño de este lugar, y no solo eso aquí había gente muy importante invitada con la cual mi novio hablaba como si nada. me sentí intimidado, nunca había visto esta faceta de él.

También me preguntaron cosas que respondí adecuadamente. e inmediatamente a todos les caí bien. pero prefería no hablar si no era necesario. al final simplemente bajamos donde estaba todo él mundo y empezamos a bailar.

Nunca habíamos bailado pero rápidamente nos sincronizamos, era como si estuviéramos teniendo sexo pero con ropa. y la música que se escuchaba era para bailarla de esa manera.

Estoy casi seguro de que todos nos estaban mirando, bailamos una canción hasta que siento que me dice al oído

—¿quieres beber algo?— me pregunta, la verdad tengo sed.

—agua— me tomó de la mano y nos acercamos a la barra

—dame dos botellas de agua por favor

—¡PERO BUENO SHINSO!, ¡¿HOY NO BEBES?!— pregunta el joven de la barra que parece lo conoce. Hitoshi negó mirándome

—no, este conejito tiene que estar sano y salvo en mi cama— contesta y yo me sonrojo, él chico de la barra suelta una carcajada y pone las dos botellas pequeñas.

Bebo agua y para mi mala suerte a lo lejos veo a kacchan con ochaco divirtiéndose, joder pero ¿es que acaso estoy pagando algo? ¿no puedo estar un día sin verlos?

—que mierda— apartó la mirada y bebo agua

—¿quieres que los haga sacar?— me pregunta mirando también la pareja

—no, no eso no, a mi me da igual que estén ellos aquí, me es indiferente. yo también estoy aquí contigo y quiero pasarlo bien— me acerco y lo abrazo por el cuello.

—si, tu estas aquí conmigo, y solo mírame a mi, si vuelves a mirar hacia ellos— saca el control de eso que está dentro de mi— te hago correr aquí mismo.

—no tienes que amenazar para hacer eso— le miro con lujuria— sería excitante, bailaría de frente contigo y como hay tanto ruido puedo gemir y nadie se va a dar cuenta. todo el mundo está metido en su mundo— me acerco y lo beso, siento que se relaja y me corresponde el beso. era verdad aquí estaba tan oscuro que era difícil fijarse correctamente.

—hoy estás más sinvergüenza que otros días— me dice abrazando mi cintura.

En eso suena una canción que me encanta, y sin poder evitarlo empiezo a cantarle a él.

_If I got locked away_

_And we lost it all today_

_Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?_

_If I showed you my flaws_

_If I couldn't be strong_

_Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?_

Noto que sonríe, le tiendo la mano y jaló de él hasta la pista para bailar.

_Right about now_

_If I judge for life, man, would you stay by my side?_

_Or is you gonna say goodbye?_

_Can you tell me right now?_

_If I couldn't buy you the fancy things in life_

_Shawty, would it be alright?_

_Come on show me that you know_

Me doy la vuelta y lo miro empezando a moverme sensualmente y a cantar, Hitoshi no quita la mirada de mí y sonríe al ver que le coqueteo descaradamente.

_Now tell me would you really ride for me?_

_Baby tell me would you die for me?_

_Would you spend your whole life with me?_

_Would you be there to always hold me down?_

_Tell me would you really cry for me?_

_Baby don't lie to me_

_If I didn't have anything_

_I wanna know would you stick around?_

Me acerco y lo abrazo por el cuello, sin dejar de cantar y bailar muy pegado a él, siento sus manos en mis caderas siguiendo mis sensuales movimientos.

_If I got locked away_

_And we lost it all today_

_Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?_

_If I showed you my flaws_

_If I couldn't be strong_

_Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?_

—si... todo seguiría igual mi conejito— escucho su respuesta y sonrió, nos damos un beso.

_Let's get it diddly—down—down—down_

_All I want is somebody real who don't need much_

_A __boy__ I know that I can trust_

_To be 'ere when money low_

_If I did not have nothing else to give but love_

_Would that even be enough?_

_Gotta need to know_

—Izuku...— me mira de esa forma que me hace sentir único en todo el mundo, como si escucharme cantar fuera todo lo que él necesitara y que lo he cantado de forma dirigida a su persona.

_Now tell me would you really ride for me?_

_Baby tell me would you die for me?_

_Would you spend your whole life with me?_

_Would you be there to always hold me down?_

_Tell me would you really cry for me?_

_Baby don't lie to me_

_If I didn't have anything_

_I wanna know would you stick around?_

_If I got locked away_

_And we lost it all today_

_Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?_

_If I showed you my flaws_

_If I couldn't be strong_

_Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?_

_Tell me, tell me, would you want me?_

_Tell me, tell me, would you call me?_

_If you knew I wasn't balling_

_'Cause I need a girl who's always by my side_

_Tell me, tell me, do you need me?_

_Tell me, tell me, do you love me?_

_Or is you just tryna play me?_

_'Cause I need a girl to hold me down for life_

Bailo soltándome pero sin dejar de verlo. él sólo sonríe de oreja a oreja. acepto que esto me encanta. cada que venga aquí bailaré y cantaré mucho.

_If I got locked away_

_And we lost it all today_

_Tell me honestly would you still love me the same?_

_If I showed you my flaws_

_If I couldn't be strong_

_Tell me honestly would you still love me the same?_

—¿has quedado satisfecho?, llamaste la atención de todo en la sala— miró a todas partes y es verdad, todos me miran incluso kacchan y ochaco

—esta noche es mía, y quiero que todos sepan quién es él rey del lugar— de pronto se acercan 3 chicos a nosotros.

—¡pero bueno! quién me iba a decir que mi viejo amigo el glacial helado tendría novio, y nada más y nada menos que un ardiente conejito— Hitoshi blanquea los ojos y luego niega

—veo que sigues siendo un imbécil Mashirao— dice al rubio que había llegado a nosotros— que tal, ¿donde están los otros dos imbéciles?— pregunta y como si hubiera hecho una invocación, llega otro rubio bien del lado oscuro

—¡AHH AMIGUIS, VEO QUE POR FIN SALISTE DE ESE CLOSET DONDE ESCONDÍAS TODO TU LADO MARIQUITA MARICÓN!— me mira de arriba abajo y luego sonríe— ¡PERO QUE PERRO TU NOVIO ESTA BUENÍSIMO. QUERIDA QUIÉN TE HIZO ESE MAQUILLAJE ESTAS PARA CONQUISTAR AL REY DEL MUNDO!, ¡PERRISIMA AMIGA!

—mi madre me ayudó con el maquillaje— respondo al chico que había llegado y sonrió al ver su gran plumero brillando a todo esplendor. pues estaba disfrazado de pavo real. con tacones y toda la guaracha encima.

—Aoyama...— escucho la voz de advertencia de mi novio— nunca ha habido nada eso del closet, sabes perfectamente bien que no me interesaba nadie

—¡HAY LO SÉ TONTI, NO TE SULFURES AMIGA!— miro a mi novio y sonrió divertido.

—ho... hola chicos— y un gordito tímido se unió al grupo— Shinso, ¿cuánto tiempo?— me mira para después saludarme— mu..mucho gusto soy Nirengeki Shoda

—hmp— escucho un quejido de Hitoshi— él es Izuku, mi novio.

—¡AHHHHH ME CAIGO MUERTA, NUNCA PENSÉ ESCUCHARTE DECIR ESA PALABRAS EN MI VIDA!— sonrió por la energía de su amigo, creo que nos llevaremos bien— ¡¿AHHH ME ACOMPAÑAS AL BAÑO?!— sonrío y asiento con la cabeza.

Miro a mi novio y él solo me corresponde la mirada y me voy entre la multitud con Aoyama— ¡TIENES QUE CONTÁRMELO TODO!, ¡¿CÓMO SE CONOCIERON?, ¿CUANDO FUE VUESTRO PRIMER BESO?!, ¡TODO AMIGUIS!

—jejejej bueno, es una larga historia jejeje— entramos al baño mientras le empecé a contar, vi que tenía una riñonera y sacó un labial completamente rojo

—¡¿QUIERES UN POCO?!— me lo pensé un poco y termine aceptando— ¡AH DE PASO TE RETOCO EL MAQUILLAJE, ¿QUE HAS ESTADO HACIENDO? PARECE QUE TE HAS ATRAGANTADO CON LA POLLA DE SHINSO EN EL CAMINO!

—básicamente

—¡UHH, ¿QUE FRESCO ESTAS HOY NO?, NORMAL SI YO TUVIERA ESE DISFRAZ ESTARÍA COMO UNA DIOSA EMPODERADA BAILANDO Y LUCIENDO HERMOSA!— me dice mirándonos al espejo— ¡PERO NO HOY SOY UN PUTI PAVO REAL!

—¡JAJAJAAJAJAAJAJ!— hablamos en confianza y dejo que retoqué mi maquillaje mientras escucho algunos consejos de su parte y yo le cuento cosas de mi relación con Hitoshi, no todo pero si lo que busca

—sabes... somos amigos desde pequeños los tres, y nunca he visto que se interesara en nadie, es más teníamos que sacarlo a la fuerza para que se distraerá, hasta que sus padres tuvieron que viajar por negocios importantes y se lo llevaron— me cuenta— aunque mantuvimos el contacto y cada nada coincidimos, no es lo mismo que antes, cuando sus padres murieron temí lo peor para Shinso pero, estoy feliz de que hayas aparecido tu

—gracias... creo que seremos buenos amigos

—eso seguro— dice terminando de maquillarme— que tal mucho mejor no

—wow esto ha quedado mejor que él de mi madre— me miró y ahora tenía más definido y oscuro él maquillaje

—cariño, soy maquillador profesional y estoy usando solo mis productos de maquillaje, era obvio que te dejará perrisimo

No pensé nunca que pudiera verme mejor, pero sin duda esto es otro nivel, seguro en cuanto Hitoshi me vea querrá que nos vayamos por ahí a hacer nuestras cositas.

No se cuando entro, ni cuánto lleva escuchando detrás de las puertas del baño pero kacchan salió y se quedó mirándome sorprendido.

Que alguien me explique ¿por qué el universo me está haciendo esto?.

—uff pero que es todo eso, has visto ese tipo esta buenísimo— dice Aoyama viendo salir a kacchan.

—bueno, volvamos mejor

.

.

.

Estábamos sentados en la zona VIP PLUS, que era él último piso del lugar. solo estábamos nosotros. hablando y contando anécdotas.

Alguna veces me paraba a bailar y cantar, obviamente Hitoshi iba conmigo pero al estar arriba, teníamos todo el espacio para bailar de forma más íntima. para besarnos y acariciarnos a gusto.

—ven— me lleva hasta el balcón de cristal y nos asomamos viendo a todos abajo, siento que él se pone detrás de mí y me abraza con su cuerpo— ¿por que te has puesto ese labial rojo?

—quería verme bien, relájate hoy es halloween— pero siento en mi interior ese aparato vibrar— ¡ah! Hitoshi tus amigos están a unos metros— susurro avergonzado de lo que estaba sucediendo pero sin duda excitado.

—no se darán cuenta, yo te estoy cubriendo con mi cuerpo— dice dándome la vuelta y quedando de frente, toma mis mejillas y nos empezamos a besar mientras nos movemos lentamente por la música rozándonos suavemente y más sexual.

—ahh...— gimo sintiendo un espasmo, sus manos bajaron hasta mis nalgas y sentí como las masajeo haciéndome sentir más placer— Hitoshi... esto ahh... ah... — me empiezo a desesperar.

—si bebe... gimeme en secreto— aprieta duro mi cuerpo con él suyo rozando nuestros penes entre nuestros disfraces, otra vez siento sus labios en lo míos besándome con esa atrevida lengua. sus manos en mis nalgas simulaban embestidas con su pene que me estaban excitando mucho— un poco más de potencia...

—¡MMMMMM!— me sostengo de su pecho como puedo y trato de disimular lo cachondo que estoy, pero Hitoshi me tiene tan bien cogido de las nalgas y se está restregando tan rico conmigo, tan fuerte tan intenso que empiezo a temblar de placer— Hitoshi... Hitoshi... — aprieto mis manos en su pecho — ujum... ujum...— gimoteo y me corro escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho y soltando un gran y profundo gemido en ese lugar— mmmmmmmmmmmm...— tan pronto como me vine, siento que eso deja de vibrar y luego unos brazos que me acunan con cariño.

—Eres muy sensual, quiero hacerte mio y no voy a esperar más— dice levantando mi rostro y dándome un beso— ¿nos vamos? debes estar todo manchado e incómodo.

—si...— digo como puedo.

—ok— noto que se aleja un poco y pone las manos a cada lado de mi y encima del balcón— ufff...— suspira y se acomoda el pene bien para disimular su erección.

Yo no sé ni dónde ni cómo, pero nos despedimos de sus amigos, y de un momento a otro estábamos en su coche.

Miro la ventana y las luces pasar, siento un poco de sueño así que me recuesto y cierro los ojos.

Seguro Hitoshi me despertara cuando lleguemos.

.

.

.

Abro los ojos lentamente sintiendo una extraña vibración y placentera sensación, cuando miro hacia abajo veo la cabeza de Hitoshi bajar y subir, sus ojos violetas mirándome fijamente sin perderse ningún detalle mio.

—ahh...— gimo de lo caliente que es esto, muevo mis caderas y siento que las manos de él toman mis piernas y las abre para darme besos en mi entrada, aun con ese aparato dentro de mí— ay... uff... — siento que lo saca de mi y se acomoda para entrar.

—eres perfecto Izuku...— lo miró con su gran sonrojo, fascinado de lo sexy y varonil que se veía.

siento como su pene entra como un guante en mi cuerpo, ambos soltamos un gemido por la poderosa unión.

pronto sus labios capturaron los míos y empieza a moverse lentamente haciéndome el amor con tanta ternura que él calor se duplica, y las mariposas me inundan por todo el cuerpo estremeciendo cada poro de mi piel.

Enredo mis piernas en su cintura y lo abrazo fuertemente contra mi haciendo que llegara más lejos.

—umm.. Izuku... ummm...— le escucho gimotear para volver a capturar mis labios en otro lento y placentero beso.

Esto es el paraíso... nunca lo había sentido tan entregado como esta noche. nunca lo había sentido tan mío.

Y en esa agonía de amor, él orgasmo volvió a llegarme junto con él suyo. nos abrazamos fuertemente corriéndonos al mismo tiempo.

Continuará


	12. Chapter 12

El frío llego rápido y con ello ya estábamos en diciembre, mi relación con Hitoshi es sólida y llena de cosas románticas y momentos muy íntimos nuestros.

Quería regalarle a mi novio algo lindo de navidad. no es por alardear pero a mi me encanta esta época del año, me gusta muchos las luces y el ambiente mágico que se crea.

Así que cuando saliéramos a vacaciones, no volvemos hasta e de enero que empezamos la recta final en el instituto. por suerte todo lo llevo al día y en los exámenes me ha ido bien.

Y se que a mi chico también, hablamos muy poco de estudio y me alegro que ambos tengamos claro todo referente a ese tema.

volviendo al tema principal, un regalo para él.

—hoy salimos a vacaciones y hemos pensado — mi compañera momo se puso de pie y empezó a hablar— que como es el último año y más de la mitad de aquí vienen permanentemente con nosotros. tanto que siento que somos una familia así que propongo esta noche cenar en algún restaurante. ¿se apuntan?

Pongo cuidado a lo que están organizando, ¿una cena grupal? que genial.

aparentemente todos van a ir.

—podemos cenar en el restaurante los gemelos— y mi sonrisa se borra al instante, en ese restaurante la comida es demasiado cara, perfectamente podía tirarme gran parte de los ahorros de mi madre en una cena.

la idea de Ochaco parece que les gusto a todos, se me había olvidado que este es un instituto de niños ricos y que un plan de comer pizza hasta reventar es demasiado salvaje para ellos.

—pues quedamos ahí a las 19:30, así poder entrar, llamare para reservar en un instante, ¿cuántos van a ir?— pregunta de nuevo Ochaco y yo no tengo remedio qué no subir la mano.

—¿no vienes Midoriya?— me dice lida

—lo cierto es que me encantaría pero, ese restaurante en especial, puede abrir un hueco en el ahorro— y como quiero regalarle algo a mi novio de navidad, y no quiero que mi madre gaste más de su dinero. pues me niego a ir.

—ah... no importa yo te invito, pero vente— mi amigo me sonríe

—no podría lida, en serio mejor no voy, ya si eso quedamos otro día en algún lugar donde pueda permitirme no dejarme todos mis ahorros en una sola cena— desiste y así termina ese día.

Que desilucion. quizás sea la última cena que tenga con él grupo, con mis compañeros.

No puedo evitar sentirme desanimado, no soy pobre pero mi madre está pagando sola la hipoteca de la casa y ahorrando lo que más puede para pagar la universidad en caso de que no me concedan la beca.

Y este año por mi culpa gasto dinero de más en lo de las vacaciones, y aunque al final le devolvieron todo el dinero que utilizo, no puedo evitar pensar en que ella sacrificó parte de sus ahorros para que yo estuviera feliz.

No puedo permitirme esta cena, solo eso. y ahora el empleo está muy duro y mi madre a su edad no debería de estar trabajando, si no descansando. pero ya que a mi me gusta estudiar y me concedieron la beca aquí. ella va mejor. y si es así puedo hacerlo. no quiero ser una carga para mi gordi.

Haré que ella se sienta muy orgullosa de mi.

Agg cada que pienso en esto me siento un poco mal. por lo que cuando acaban las clases, camino desanimado por el pasillo.

—Izuku, te estoy llamando. heee ¿por que estas ahora triste?— le miro y lo abrazo con todo mi corazón— ¿hey que pasa conejito?— sonrió negando ya que me dejó ese mote desde lo de halloween

—nada, solo me he puesto nostálgico— me mira dudando de mis palabras, pero por una vez decide dejarlo pasar, salimos del instituto y fuimos hasta su coche.

—mis compañeros de clase harán una cena esta noche, por ser el ultimo día antes de salir a vacaciones— me cuenta y yo muerdo mis labios.

—ah que bien, los míos también— miro por la ventana para evitar su mirada

—¿y vas a ir?

—si claro, todos irán— le veo con una sonrisa, espero que no se note mucho mi mentira.

—bien, pues paso a recogerte, te dejo donde sea que tengas que ir y ya luego voy yo con mi grupo— él mira hacia adelante poniendo cuidado a la calle

—Hitoshi cariño, no es necesario

—Izuku, te llevaré y sabes que lo haré. no me des largas— esto me pasa por mentiroso. pero conociéndolo seguro me paga la cena y las cosas no son así.

ya bastante frustrado me siento de que él pague todas nuestras citas, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que yo no tenía una estabilidad económica.

—bueno, pues debo estar a las 19 en el restaurante gemelos— si llego antes, podré evitar a los demás. y podré volver a mi casa en buseta o algo parecido.

—oh mira qué coincidencia, parece cosa del destino— dice sonriéndome de una forma un poco escalofriante— los de mi clase van al restaurante el trébol, que está justo al lado de ese, así cuando terminemos de cenar podemos volver juntos.

A veces el universo era bien cruel conmigo.

Pues tendré que hacer una jugarreta, y si sale bien él no se entera de mi mentira.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Todo salió mal, Hitoshi resulto que también se codea con el dueño del restaurante de los gemelos. por lo que no solo no me cobraron la cena, si no que me metieron en la mesa de mi grupo incluso cuando no había reserva para mi. así que ahora me sentía increíblemente incómodo.

—necesito un novio como él tuyo Izuku— momo me mira y luego de forma coqueta me dice— lo traes loquito, solo su presencia fue suficiente para que te trataran como un rey—.que envidia de la buena me das amigo— me sonrojo por sus palabras, no quiero que se vea de esa manera pero si, ha sido así.

—no veo nada especial en vuestra relación la verdad, se nota que dependes de él al 100%, te aprovechas de su estatus para colarte en cenas donde se supone no ibas a estar. imagino que contento lo debes de tener ¿no?— que no me hablara con Ochaco en mucho tiempo, no significa que estas sean las primeras palabras que deba dirigirme.

—uraraka...— dice sorprendida momo por sus crueles palabras, es más el ambiente en la mesa se puso espeso.

Con rabia golpee la mesa y me retire.

A la mierda la cena, a la mierda todo el mundo. ¿quién se cree que es para humillarme?, ¿acaso pensó que yo iba a seguir sentado en esa mesa después de lo que dijo?

Quiero ir a casa, por lo que no me corto un momento para tomar un taxi e irme de ese lugar ya mismo.

Tengo tanta rabia que se me escapan las lágrimas de la indignación, apenas me doy cuenta que ella lo tenía todo calculado. por eso dijo de venir a este restaurante, porque desde él principio sabía que yo no podría. pero no contaba con que mi novio fuera a imponer su voluntad.

—Hitoshi...— susurro su nombre, él no tiene la culpa. es más estoy seguro que pillo mi mentira en el vuelo. y solo quería hacerme feliz— soy tan estúpido...— susurro llorando en silencio y viendo con amargura el paisaje.

Esa tonta a logrado amargarme la noche. se salió con la suya.

Mi teléfono suena y veo que es lida quién me está llamando, contesto normal

_—Izuku, ¿donde estas? _— pregunta cuando contestó

—me he ido a casa, no quiero estar sentado en la misma mesa en donde esta Ochaco, está claro que no me aguanta y no me apetece pasar un rato desagradable.

_—joder, ¿por que te has ido?, aquí estamos momo y mineta fuera buscándote, queremos ir a un lugar contigo a comer solo los cuatro y tú te has ido_

_—¿que ha pasado?_— escucho de fondo la voz de mi novio, oh no.

_—uraraka ha hecho un comentario muy fuerte en la mesa, e Izuku se levantó furioso y se fue a casa— _escucho como mineta le explica lo sucedido.

_—¿estas hablando con él?_

—no le digas— mi corazón se aceleró,

_—pasa ese teléfono joder—_ y siento su voz cerca—_ Izuku ¿donde estas?_

—Hitoshi... no te preocupes estoy yendo a casa en un taxi.

_—pon al teléfono al conductor—_ y sin saber que hacer, simplemente le paso el teléfono al pobre hombre.

—diga— habla el taxista — ya mismo señor— y cuando vuelve mi teléfono ya se había colgado la llamada— él joven Shinso dice que lo deje en el abismo.

—¡¿QUE? PERO ¿SE HA VUELTO LOCO?!— si los gemelos me parecía un suicidio al ahorro, definitivamente el abismo hacia justicia hacia donde se iba tu dinero. era el restaurante más prestigioso de la ciudad— ¡JODER HITOSHI!— gruño y lo empiezo a llamar. pero no contesta —¡ARGGG!

.

.

.

Me bajo a regañadientes del taxi — ¡NO LE PIENSO PAGAR UN CARAJO!— grito indignado al conductor por no hacerme caso en revocar la orden de Hitoshi.

—no se preocupe señor, trabajó para él joven Shinso, no vemos— y se va

¿Que?

¿Como?

¿Cuando?

Tengo miedo...

¿Que clase de persona es mi novio? soy un estúpido, no le he preguntado las empresas del que es dueño, ¿pero su poder llega hasta empresa de taxistas?

Joder...

¿Acaso mi novio es un rey?

Miro el restaurante, es gigantesco y parece que está sacado de un cuento de hadas.

veo su coche acercarse, y de ellos se baja lida, momo, mineta y kyoka, que raro

¿Qué es esto?

—¡deku!— momo corre hacia mi y me abraza— joder que mal educada ha sido uraraka, no se porque hizo ese comentario, lo siento

—no, tu no tienes la culpa— me siento extraño— gracias por estar aquí chicos— me acerco y los abrazo, luego veo a kyoka y ella se sonroja

—no quería compartir la mesa con ella, no me gusto lo que te dijo y en cuanto salí vi que ellos se iban a buscarte y me han dejado venir, pero se que no somos muy amigos. si quieres me voy— sonrió y le doy un abrazo.

—me gustaría ser tu amigo— me alejo de ella y miró a Hitoshi, que estaba hablando con el joven que se llevaría su coche y le daba un numero para cuando nos fuéramos a ir.

Me mira cuando termina de hablar y sin pensarlo viene rápidamente hacia mi para besarme.

—no te vuelvas a ir Izuku, prefiero pasar una noche cenando contigo antes que cualquier otra cosa— mi corazón empieza a latir muy rápido.

—Hitoshi...— y le abrazo, las lágrimas me vuelven a salir— gracias por hacerme feliz, nunca me dejes...

—jamás mi conejito

Cuando estuvimos listos entramos, y cuando vieron entrar a Hitoshi nos dieron la mejor mesa que era iluminada por la luz artificial de una piscina. y todo fue hermoso. la cena fue maravillosa, éramos los justos y me sentí feliz, incluso vi a Hitoshi sonreír por algunas barbaridades que soltaba mineta de sus conquistas.

y cuando llegó la carta de la cuenta, mi novio alzó la mano y dijo claramente

—ustedes han demostrado ser unos buenos amigos, con el hombre que creo yo más he querido en mi vida, merecen un trato muy especial. esta la invito yo. y en nada esta mi chófer personal fuera para llevaros a cada uno a casa. gracias por estar aquí y que pasen unas felices fiestas— dice y alza su copa.

Mi ojos se aguaron por sus palabras, mis amigas se sonrojaron por lo varonil y guapo que se vio diciendo todo eso.

¿como puedo igualar algo como esto con un regalo de navidad?

y ha dicho que me quiere... que mariposas siento por todo mi cuerpo.

Me despedí de todos y los vi montarse en una limusina violeta que llamaba la atención a leguas.

Luego el coche de mi novio llego y nos montamos para ir hasta mi casa.

—Izuku, voy a estar fuera de la ciudad hasta que vuelvan a iniciar las clases— siento la inquietud invadirme, no lo veré en las fiestas.

Qué desilusión

—bueno, pues esta bien— no sé qué más decirle, quiero preguntarle un montón de cosas pero no quiero que sienta que yo soy un ancla para su vida, ni mucho menos para su trabajo

—tengo que ponerme al frente de todo en estas vacaciones, lo siento imagino que estabas haciendo planes para estar conmigo en navidad y al final del año, pero la verdad tengo que estar en un montón de reuniones fuera del país...— siento mi corazón oprimirse, pero como puedo sonrió

—espero que hablemos por teléfono, aunque sea para saber que estás bien.

—bueno, ¿queréis venir conmigo?— abro mis ojos con sorpresa— tu y tu madre, vamos al extranjero hasta el 5 de enero. que volvemos. pero solo si tu quieres.

—no Hitoshi... no me pidas eso, ve y haz tu trabajo, ya nos veremos cuando regreses— veo como frunce un poco el ceño por mi negativa— ¿cuando te vas?

—bueno, mañana a primera hora, hay que resolver muchas cosas— para en un semáforo y me mira— entonces pasa esta noche conmigo...

—por supuesto que sí...— tomó su mano un instante y entrelazo nuestros dedos.

En el transcurso del viaje a su piso, llamo a mi madre y le dijo que me quedaré esta noche con Hitoshi.

.

.

.

.

Hitoshi había colocado música suave de fondo. sirvió un par de copas de vino y bailamos en su sala abrazados, sabiendo que nos íbamos a extrañar un montón.

—te quiero Izuku— confesó mirándome fijamente y acariciando mis mejillas con inmensa ternura

—yo también te quiero, tanto que me da miedo

—¿miedo de que mi conejito?

—de que me dejes... te has vuelto en algo vital para mi, estoy muy adictivo a tus besos, a tus caricias, a todo de ti y pensar en que por cualquier tontería pueda perder eso. me perturba la verdad— suelto una lagrima.

—pues yo tengo ese mismo miedo, pondré todo de mi para que no suceda, espero que tu pongas todo de ti— sus pulgares limpian un par de lágrimas que se me salieron

—no te fallare

—yo tampoco...

Y entre besos nos desnudamos, y volvió a hacerme el amor de una forma mágica y especial. sus manos tocaban todo lo que podían, besaba cada parte de mi cuerpo

Hitoshi se estremecía con mis caricias.

Yo temblaba cuando su boca succionaba mi cuerpo, estábamos desbordados por todo lo que sentíamos.

—ahh... Izuku...— besaba mi cuello moviéndose con más fuerza, mientras yo lo sentía salir y entrar de mi cuerpo.

En esta posición me tiene a su merced, estoy boca abajo y él encima de mí. tengo una almohada alzando mis caderas, y al mismo tiempo toco el cielo con las manos por el placer tan intenso que siento.

—más... más... — gemía escondiendo el rostro en mi antebrazo.

Y él aumentó la velocidad empezando a gemir en cada arremetida que me daba, yo también gemía sintiendo la cumbre de mi placer explotar en la realidad. y a pesar de haber terminado, Hitoshi no salió de mi cuerpo, seguía besándome el cuello y susurrándome cuánto me quería.

Yo también lo quiero.

Soy tan feliz.

Continuara


	13. Chapter 13

La navidad llegó, y estábamos madre y yo cenando.

Hablábamos de todo, pero ambos extrañábamos a Hitoshi. mi madre se había encariñado mucho de él, y yo...

Bueno yo estaba totalmente enamorado.

—hijo estoy feliz de que hayas encontrado un buen chico que te quiera— ella sonríe bebiendo un poco del vino que Hitoshi le había llevado la primera vez que vino a casa.

—madre yo... — no sabía cómo hablar de mis sentimientos— le quiero mucho— bajo mi mirada completamente sonrojado.

—y eso esta bien, solo con saber que ustedes se quieren, yo estoy tranquila porque sé que podrán pasar muchos obstáculos juntos— estoy seguro que sí, que podremos pasarlos todos.

_Din Din Din_

El timbre de la puerta, ¿quién podrá ser a esta hora en navidad?

—¿paquete para Izuku midoriya? ¿es usted?— le miró, ¿un cartero? ¿trabajando hoy?

—soy yo

— bien firme aquí— firmo, me entrega el paquete y se va. cierro la puerta y regresó a la mesa

—mamá mira, ¿que has comprado ahora por Internet?— pongo la caja encima de la mesa y la abro. había una hermosa tarjeta de navidad en medio. y mis ojos brillaron de emoción.

_"Querido conejito_

_En cuanto recibas esto enciendelo y conectate a Internet._

_también hay un obsequio para inko._

_espero que os guste_

_Feliz navidad"_

Yo tenia un ordenador de mesa del siglo pasado, pero me servía para hacer trabajos e investigar cosas. por eso me sorprendí cuando vi la caja de él ultimo portátil que salió al mercado, con su respectiva licencia.

—Dios mío pero esto esta hermoso— mi madre se emociona al verme con la caja del portátil, en cuanto lo abro noto que está totalmente personalizado. es verde con relámpagos que cuando encendí el ordenador, se iluminaron al igual que el teclado.

Todo de verde.

mire la caja y saqué un paquete donde había un teléfono último modelo. para mi madre que usaba un ladrillo del siglo pasado.

—madre esto es para ti— ella lo cogió en manos y noto que el teléfono era verde esmeralda, también personalizado.

—Hitoshi no debió molestarse tanto— dice tomando el teléfono como si fuera super delicado.

Me siento en el sofá y vuelvo a ver el portátil, lo conecto a Internet y rápidamente entra una llamada.

—hola tonti— escucho su voz y lo veo por la pantalla del ordenador.

—cari...— se me aguan los ojos— hola— mi corazón se acelera de verlo en esa pantalla.

—no llores tonti, feliz navidad Izuku, te quiero— asiento con la cabeza y luego mi madre se sienta a mi lado mirando la pantalla

—muchas gracias por el teléfono Hitoshi, no tenías que preocuparte tanto

—suegra es que, si te veía un día mas con ese ladrillo en la mano seguro iba a perder la vista antes de que tu perdieras el brazo— los tres nos reímos ante su broma— pero bueno, tengo noticias, volveré antes.

—¿si?— pregunté ilusionado

—si, él 30 estaré ya de vuelta— bien, solo tengo que esperar 5 días más y estaré otra vez con él— pasaremos año nuevo juntos.

—que maravilla— dice mi madre sonriendo— bueno cariño, yo me ire a dormir. feliz navidad— y besa mi frente— Hitoshi, espero me enseñes a usar esta aparato. feliz navidad

—sin duda suegra, te enseñare a usarlo— y así mi madre se va de la sala y nos deja hablar tranquilos— espera tengo hambre buscare algo de comer— dice levantándose para después acercarse a la cámara— recuerda que tienes un portátil, no te quedes en la sala, sube a la habitación y cámbiate.

—si...— sonrió nervioso y caminó con él portátil hasta mi habitación— ¿qué tal el trabajo?— cuando subí las escaleras y llegue a mi habitación, dejé mi portátil encima de la cama y busco mi pijama

—una mierda, estos imbéciles creen que soy estúpido. es más creo que este viaje se hubiera podido evitar, pero como hubo una mala gestión de datos tuve que venir y los he puesto a todos en su lugar— le escuchó y niego con la cabeza— odio ser un jefe cabrón, pero si no ¿entonces por qué estoy pagando esos agrandados sueldos a los jefes de los jefes?, ¿y me hace viajar hasta aquí? ellos debieron mover su culo hasta donde yo estoy y preparar las conferencias— sonrió escuchando como se desahoga— te lo juro Izuku, me dan ganas de despedirlos a todos y buscar gente más capaz.

—bueno, tienes que tener un poco de paciencia

—se las tengo, pero que no me subestimen por ser joven porque los voy a mandar a volar bien lejos— sin duda su faceta de jefe estricto me gusta.

—bueno, yo podría ayudarte si quieres— y fue como si le hubiera hecho descubrir américa

—¡pues claro! trabaja para mi Izuku, te daré un buen sueldo, estoy seguro que podrás hacerlo mejor que estos vejestorios de aquí— suelto una carcajada

—¿un sueldo a tu novio?— pregunto pues decirlo me hacía gracia

—tendrías más que un sueldo, también al jefe en tus manos— muerdo mis labios

—que lástima— digo haciendo un puchero— pensé que ya tenía al jefe en mis manos.

—uff mi vida, desde luego que me tienes— hubo un silencio y sonreímos por esta situación

—me resulta extraño verte, hablar contigo pero no tocarte ni besarte me parece que...— suspiro—que me entra un poco de agobio...

—yo te he extrañado lo que no puedes imaginar, creo que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y cuando nos separamos tiende a ser muy agobiante— estoy de acuerdo con sus palabras.

—umm... ¿entonces vienes él 30 no?— ya me siento impaciente porque llegue esa fecha

—si, y seré tuyo— me sonrojo al pensar extensamente en esa oración

—bueno si quieres estar abajo, no me quejo— bromeo pero él se quedó serio ante la idea que le propuse

—pensé que nunca me lo ibas a pedir— ahora quién está serio soy yo— quiero ser tuyo.

—Hitoshi... calla que estás lejos y no quiero excitarme pensado cosas que no hemos hecho, pero que pudimos haber hecho. no me seas tan cabrón— veo su sonrisa y observo como saca su pene y empieza a masturbarse delante de mí.

Tan directo como siempre, y no niego que me encanta.

Muerdo mis labios y hago lo mismo. menuda manera de usar por primera vez el portátil pero si con esto puedo sentirlo más cerca, no dudare en tocarme par que él me vea.

—quiero besarte...— escucho que dice y me masturbo pensando en eso, viéndolo tocarse me resulta muy morboso.

Este hombre me enloquece

—yo quiero que me beses todo, todito— muerdo mi boca evitando gemir.

—no calles tus gemidos por favor, llevo soñando con escucharlos desde que me monte en el avión para venir a este lugar— yo haría cualquier cosa por hacerlo feliz

—ah... — gimo y al mismo tiempo lo escucho a él gemir.

—cuánto extrañaba ese simple sonido de ti, uff... ah... Izuku

—ummm te quiero Hitoshi.. ah.. ah...— y sin poder soportarlo más me vengo manchando todo

—ahhh... ahhh sí... ah...— y él se viene. sin duda ha sido como un bálsamo para mi ansia de verlo.

—te veo borroso— le comentó divertido

—pufff jajajajajajajaja, maldita sea— es increíble como Hitoshi aun estando lejos, busco la forma de hacerme feliz.

Nos limpiamos y seguimos hablando, hasta que tuve el valor de mostrarle mi humilde regalo de navidad. no quería dárselo hasta que no estuviera completo pero...

pero él merece saber que no olvide darle un detalle.

—Hitoshi... escucha esto— otras veces ya he cantado para él. pero esta vez es especial, porque esto lo he escrito yo— espera antes, quiero que sepas que no está terminado, pero te mostraré lo que llevo hecho.

—me tienes intrigado Izuku, suéltalo ya— me pongo de pie y busco mi piano eléctrico— vaya... esto sí que es una sorpresa, no sabía que tocabas el piano

—pues ya lo sabes, no soy un experto pero trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo, y estuve dándole vueltas a un buen regalo de navidad para ti, algo que fuera único y que tu pudieras recordarlo y pensar en mi— aclaro mi voz— por eso escribí esto para ti. aún tiene que mejorarse y completarse.

Pongo mis dedos encima del teclado y suelto unas cuantas notas con rapidez para saludar las teclas. cierro los ojos y empiezo a tocar una suave y delicada melodía. para después cantar claramente.

_Eres todo lo... que pedía_

_Pues mi alma vacía_

_Te esperaba solo a ti..._

_Eres el amor... que esperaba_

_Lo único que faltaba_

_Para ser feliz..._

Abro los ojos y veo a Hitoshi con una expresión indescifrable. luego se levanta y se quita de la pantalla y me quedo esperando a que aparezca de nuevo.

Creo que no le gusto, me he pasado...

—Izuku, eso fue hermoso. ¿podrías volver a cantarlo por favor? es que quiero grabarte para tenerlo siempre conmigo— sonrío y lo vuelvo a cantar.

_Eres todo lo... que pedía_

_Pues mi alma vacía_

_Te esperaba solo a ti..._

_Eres el amor... que esperaba_

_Lo único que faltaba_

_Para ser feliz..._

—¿estas llorando?— pregunto al oírlo moquear

—no— dice con una sonrisa en el rostro— yo no lloro, deberías de saberlo.

—ya claro...— le miró, creo que si le gusto, pero para confirmarlo se lo pregunto— ¿te ha gustado?

—me ha encantado, es lo mejor que pudiste haberme dado, gracias Izuku, te comería a besos pero estoy muy lejos, te mando besitos virtuales— sonrió encantado de que le haya gustado mis palabras.

—bueno, cuando la tenga entera te la vuelvo a cantar

—cariño, te mando a hacer un sencillo si la terminas— le miró con los ojos abierto, ¿es enserio? eso seria genial, uno de mis sueños más imposible es ser cantante y él me dice esto con esa seguridad.

¡que fuerte!

—la terminare, ya verás— sonrió emocionado

Si que la terminare.

—Feliz navidad Hitoshi

—Feliz navidad Izuku

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Caminaba de un lado a otro y miraba por la ventana esperando a que se detenga un auto y de ahí se baje mi novio, hoy llega y ya está en camino.

—hijo, ten paciencia que él de un momento a otro aparecerá— mi madre me miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro viendo lo ansioso que estaba— que solo fueron 10 días, tienes que ser más paciente

Volví a asomarme por la ventana y llegó.

Abrí rápidamente la puerta y note que él también salió rápidamente del auto y lo sentí rodearme con sus brazos mientras yo lo abrazaba por el cuello.

Fue un abrazo que sentía se me iba la vida en ello, joder cuánto lo había extrañado.

— hola conejito— si, esto es lo que necesito para vivir. tomo su rostro y estampo mis labios en los suyos, reparto besos erráticos en sus mejillas y luego tomó aire.

—hola cari... — nos miramos con tanto amor, sonreímos y después él me tomó del rostro y nos besamos con más tranquilidad.

—ven, entremos— me suelta un momento y pide al chófer que lleve sus cosas directo a su apartamento.

—joven Hitoshi, ¿que tal su viaje?— mi madre se acercó a saludarle cuando entramos a casa

—bien, todo en orden— nos sentamos en la sala y él nos empieza a contar detalles de lo que estuvo haciendo. y una vez termina mi madre le invita a comer. lo cual acepta encantado.

.

.

.

Cuando la noche cubrió el cielo de la ciudad, le informe a mi madre que me iría con Hitoshi. pero prometimos pasar a por ella mañana cuando cayera la noche para estar cuando pasara el año.

Pero por ahora, no quiero pensar en nada que no sea mi novio.

—nunca lo he hecho en un coche...— suelto de repente

—¿Ah no? ¿y lo de halloween que fue?— me mira de reojo sonriendo travieso por mis palabras

—eso fue una mamadita mutua, yo me refiero al dale que te pego. al folleteo intenso, a tu polla en mi culo. a eso me refiero— he dicho todas esas oraciones juntas y seguro con ellas ya tengo pase para ir directo al infierno.

De forma brusca desvía el trayecto y maneja donde me llevó aquella vez que me enteré de la relación que tenía Ochaco con kacchan.

Detiene el coche y se podía observar toda la ciudad iluminada desde esta altura.

Bajo y me paso hacia atrás esperando ansioso a que él me acompañase.

No había palabras en este momento, Hitoshi entro y acto seguido nos empezamos a besar. con tranquilidad y cariño siento plenamente la pasión crecer en nuestro beso hasta faltarnos el aire.

Paso mis manos por su espalda y sacó su camiseta para poder acariciar suavemente su piel. pasando mis manos por su pectorales, que calentito esta...

vuelve a besarme y siento de nuevo su lengua jugar con la mía.

—te quiero— le confieso y siento como él también me quita la camiseta y me acaricia

—yo también te quiero— dice cayendo hacia atrás y acostándose en el asiento conmigo encima de él, es un poco incomodo estar aquí en este espacio tan cerrado, pero creo que eso es lo que lo hace aún más excitante.

Muevo mis caderas notando claramente su erección en mi trasero.

—ahh... — siento que me toma del cuello y me hace caer para besarme una y otra vez soltando gemidos en el proceso.

—Izuku...— me mira intensamente y me alejo para quitarme el chándal, los zapatos y dejarlo en el asiento de adelante.

Él también se desnuda, sin dejarlo pensar mucho me siento encima de él y tomo su miembro para dirigirlo a mi entrada y realizar el acto.

—aun no te he preparaaaa...do ah...— le miró con una sonrisa pícara cuando nota que ya estaba dentro y que había entrado con una facilidad sorprendente

—me prepare antes de salir, incluso puse una descarga de lubricante — confesé empezando a moverme sin esperar más — ahh... si... ah...

—joder conejito me vuelves loco— me toma de las caderas— pensar que eres tan travieso y ansioso por mi me calienta como no tienes idea.

—ahh.. ah..— yo no paro de gemir, no le contesto nada pues estoy demasiado concentrado en seguir con el ritmo y sentir todo el placer que me puede dar su cuerpo, y todo lo que le puedo ofrecer yo— ¡UMM!— me sorprendo cuando su mano toma mi pene y empieza a masturbarlo lentamente de arriba a abajo.

—¿te gusta?— pregunta empujando sus caderas provocando picos de placer inexplicables por todo mi cuerpo.

Delicioso

Magnífico

—si... se siente increíble...— no paro de moverme, esta vez con más fuerza y velocidad logrando escuchar el choque de nuestros cuerpos. me sostengo de los asientos y no paro de moverme

—ufff... ¡AHH.. JODER ME ESTAS MATANDO!— dice moviendo sus caderas también con fuerza.

—¡UMMM ... SI...!— bajo el ritmo y hago círculos de forma sensual, mientras muerdo mis labios. estoy perdido en él placer, no se desde hace cuánto tengo los ojos cerrados ni porque estoy tan cachondo.

—uff... mírame...—obedezco y siento que recoge con su pulgar un hilo de saliva que caía de mi boca— estas muy sensual Izuku, ¿tanto me has extrañado?

—mucho mucho...— contestó haciendo un puchero y él se incorpora para besarme con desespero

—yo también— lo empujo de nuevo, y me pongo de cunclillas sobre él para hacer una penetración más poderosa— ummm umm— veo que muerde con fuerza sus labios —espera... déjame me acomodo— cuando me doy cuenta estoy acostado y él sentado— usa tus piernas y tus manos para moverte— veo como abre sus piernas rodeándome con ellas.

Siento la puerta cuando alzo mis manos, con esto podre empujarme. pero ¿como me impulsó con mi piernas?

—yo te tengo esta pierna. y usa el asiento para la otra— me mira moviendo mis piernas con cuidado— es más ambas pueden quedar arriba, está aquí y la otra aca— pone mis piernas, una sostenida del asiento del conductor para poder empujarme, y la otra del cabezal del asiento de atrás.

Efectivamente podía moverme perfectamente de esta manera.

—¡AHH...!—cuando empecé a moverme ambos gemimos por la poderosa posición , primero lento para comprobar que estábamos bien conectados, y luego volví a mi ritmo.

—Izuku... Izuku— siento que me acaricia los huevos. y luego toma mi pene y empieza de nuevo a darme placer— ahh... ah...

—me encanta...— arqueo la espalda del placer moviéndome con más fuerza.

—ah... joder no puedo más— se acomoda de nuevo alzándose un poco y en el proceso levantando mi cadera y dejándose caer.

—¡AHHH... DAME... DAME!— me estremezco al sentirlo tan increíblemente dentro, él placer es demasiado— ¡AHHHHHHH!, ¡ME VENGO!, ¡AHHHHH!.

—¡UFFF JODER AHHH! AHHHH!— y el también termina dentro de mi.

Increíble.

Fantástico.

— desde luego... has estado inigualable— dice saliendo de mi y acomodándose.

—te extrañe...— me siento y lo abrazo, él me corresponde inmediatamente

—yo también.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reíamos y hablábamos de todo en la cena, esperando a que el año terminará. mi madre malvada le contaba cosas a Hitoshi de mi que me avergonzaban

—sí, y mi niño no sabía que tenía una puntería importante y le dio por jugar con la cauchera y de primeras apuntó a un pajarito— hay dios mio ya empezó otra vez con esa historia.

—¡mama me sentí muy mal por él pajarito!— Hitoshi sonreía divertido de lo abochornado que estaba

—luego entró llorando a casa con el pajarito en las manos, y gritando que era un ser horrible que le había quitado la vida al pajarito, pobre no paraba de llorar— siento mis mejillas arder y no puedo ni siquiera ver a Hitoshi por esta historia.

¡qué vergüenza!

—¿y tú qué hiciste?— preguntó Hitoshi bebiendo elegantemente vino de su copa, y super concentrado en la historia

—querido, no se de donde saqué las fuerzas para no reírme en el momento. porque yo como madre en ese momento tenía que hacer sentir bien a mi hijo y que su cargo de conciencia fuera nulo. desde luego aquello no fue un chiste y era la primera vez que Izuku era consciente de lo que significaba la muerte. así que nos pusimos a orar y le hicimos un entierro al pajarito. él pidió perdón y dijo que nunca más volvería a jugar con esa cauchera— escondía mi rostro entre mis manos totalmente avergonzado— luego cuando estuve sola me reí como si me hicieran cosquillas.

—jajajajajajajaja— ambos empezaron a reír y a mi no me hacía mucha gracia, pero bueno.

La cena terminó y esperamos juntos a que fuera la hora.

—¿y el padre de Izuku?— preguntó de repente Hitoshi sin poder evitarlo. provocando un silencio incomodo entre mi madre y yo— lo siento...

—no cariño, lo que pasa es que él se fue a comprar tabaco y nunca más volvió— dijo simplemente mi madre y allí murió él tema.

.

.

.

.

El año pasó y yo abrace fuertemente a mi madre, luego mire a Hitoshi y lo abrace.

—Feliz año suegra— dice él dándole un besito en la mejilla

—Feliz año querido— sonreímos y después de eso mi madre se fue a casa a descansar, uno de los chóferes de Hitoshi la llevo.

Y yo me quede con el.

—Hitoshi...— le miró con un sentimiento que no puedo ya controlar— gracias por estos maravillosos meses.

—gracias a ti por llegar a mi vida conejito...— y nos abrazamos fuertemente.

No se que tan bueno sea estar tan unido a su persona, pero no quiero contenerme,

Estoy enamorado y quiero disfrutarlo al máximo. y demostrarlo tal cual es.

Espero estar mucho tiempo con él.

Continuara

2 CAPÍTULOS PARA EL FINAL


	14. Chapter 14

La vuelta a clases fue una completa locura, pero como eran los últimos 2 meses de estudio, se pasó relativamente rápido.

Hitoshi y yo como siempre, ambos caminando hacia la misma dirección en la vida. incluso hicimos planes para el día de graduarnos. prometió llevarme de tour por el mundo y mostrarme todas las cosas que tenía regadas por todas partes. sus colecciones, sus propiedades y tierras...

Hitoshi era increíblemente poderoso. tanto que me intimida.

Supongo que ese viaje es para tomarnos un descanso antes de enfrentar la realidad.

Pero si esa realidad era a su lado, sería maravilloso para mi empezar nuestra vida juntos. viviendo yo con él, trabajando aunque se enojara, pero queriéndonos igual.

Y ya faltaba poco, 2 semanas terminar todo lo relacionado al instituto.

—Aun no puedo creer que haya pasado tan rápido el tiempo— le comento al dejarnos de besar, se nos hizo costumbre estar unos minutos atrás de su coche antes de empezar las clases.

—Es por estar juntos, cuando lo pasas tan bien el tiempo va muy rápido

—¿pero meses? ya en nada son vacaciones de verano y será nuestro cumple. por fin tendré 18 años— lo digo porque ambos cumplimos el mismo mes.

—para esas alturas estaremos al otro lado del mundo celebrando en un penthouse. haciéndote mío una y otra vez— me sonrojo al pensar en eso— oye mira, ¿que te parece este coche? sale este verano

Me muestra de su teléfono un automóvil deportivo de color verde, me gusta mucho.

—es precioso— sonrió tomando su teléfono y observando los detalles

—lo se, pues lo comprare— me mira acariciando mi mejilla— vamos que ya empiezan las clases.

—¿un último beso?— me tomó del cuello para jalarme hacia él y darme un delicado beso— ummm... quiero estar así todo el día— susurro mientras acaricio sus mejillas con mis manos

—eso estaría bien, pero debemos estudiar— besa mi nariz y sale del coche

.

.

.

Tal cual entre al salón, llegó el profesor del grupo y nos pusieron un proyecto final en parejas y me ha tocado con kacchan. ambos tratamos de pedir un cambio de pareja, pero fue imposible, así que nos tocó trabajar juntos por las malas.

El trabajo era la cosa más simple del mundo, teníamos que crear una empresa que funcionara perfectamente bien, donde va a ir y cómo afronta las situaciones económicas.

Y como era en parejas, debíamos sacar tiempo para completarlo en casa, así que en una simple conversación quedamos hoy en su casa.

.

.

.

En el descanso subí a la azotea y Hitoshi ya estaba esperándome. comimos algo tranquilamente mientras buscaba cómo afrontar el tema de kacchan.

—Hitoshi...— me observa terminando de beber su refresco— tengo que decirte una cosa.

—¿dime?— no sabía cómo decirle que me tocaba hacer esto con kacchan, no quiero que se sienta inseguro.

—me han puesto ya él proyecto final— digo un poco cansado de pensar en que decirle, así que decidi ser directo— es en parejas y me ha tocado con kacchan... digo Bakugo— ya empecé bien, que belleza

—ya veo, y ¿piensas que me voy a enfadar por eso?— me mira fijamente tratando de leer mis pensamientos.

—no, espero que no ¿confías en mi verdad?— me sentía increíblemente incómodo, realmente sentí que él no confiaba en mi.

—¿tu aun sientes algo por él?— esa respuesta era obvia

—no siento nada por Bakugo— conteste apartando la mirada de la suya— me humillo, me lastimo, me hizo sentir como una mierda y quise morir a raíz de eso— dije con rencor— pudo haberme rechazado de forma amable, pudo haber sido tan diferente...— pudo serlo.

¿kacchan y yo como pareja? si me hubiera aceptado él estaría ocupando este lugar y todo hubiera sido con él.

Solo pensar en lo que pudo ser me molesta de mí mismo. porque kacchan no merece ni que lo piense.

—entonces no tengo porque sentirme intranquilo— suspire relajado tratando de sacar esa sensación en mi

—bien, pues hoy iré a su casa a empezar— dije esperando alguna reacción de su parte

—me parece bien, cuando acabes me dejas un mensaje y así sabré que estarás bien

—¿podemos hacer algo hoy?, ¿después puedo ir a tu casa?— le preguntó de forma insinuante y él me mira

—si bebe, llámame cuando salgas y paso a buscarte

.

.

.

Esto era realmente raro, estábamos en silencio escribiendo las características que tendría la empresa y los planes.

—¿quieres tomar algo?— le miró de reojo y niego, solo quiero acabar esto rápido e irme con mi novio.

—joder, ¿donde esta mi teléfono?— busco en mis bolsillos y no encuentro el móvil, quería ver la hora y saber si Hitoshi me había escrito algo

—mira aquí esta, se te callo— me lo entrega kacchan y me quedó mirando el teléfono, para después tomarlo.

No recuerdo que se me haya caído, suelo ser torpe por lo que no presto mucha atención.

Me siento tan incómodo, él me está mirando mucho y ya empezó a picarme hasta la cabeza.

—bueno Bakugo creo que por hoy es suficiente— digo ya al punto de no poder más.

—¿que paso con el kacchan?— me quedo mirándolo y cuando me doy cuenta él se lanza sobre mí y sentí sus labios en mi boca, cerré por inercia los ojos aceptando su beso. y ambos caímos al suelo del impulso que él usó para besarme

Kacchan encima de mi.

Fue corto y sencillo, cuando terminó abrí los ojos y lo mire.

Kacchan me había besado.

Me incorporo empujándolo suavemente y lo miro.

El sonido de mi mano estrellarse en su mejilla sonó en todo el lugar.

—¿por qué lo has hecho? esto es poco comparado a lo que me hiciste tú cuando yo intente besarte en mi confesión— le digo molesto — pero igualmente gracias Bakugo— le miró con seriedad — muchas gracias...

.

.

.

Salí llorando de la casa de Bakugo. le he dicho unas cuantas verdades a la cara, y al final terminamos peleando a golpes. si no fuera porque ochaco llegó y nos separó, nos matamos seguro.

Con el sabor de sangre en la boca y él corazón en la mano tomó mi teléfono y llamo a mi novio, lo necesitaba... lo necesitaba.

—vamos mi amor, vamos contesta por favor...—no se porque, pero Hitoshi no me contesta el teléfono, no me recibe las llamadas. no se que ha pasado pero estoy angustiado. y no puedo parar de llorar.

Tengo un mal presentimiento, solo quiero verlo y decirle lo mucho que_ lo amo_. así que con suerte más tarde pasara por mi a casa, o nos veremos este fin de semana.

Por lo que a paso rápido camine a mi casa para esperarlo ahí.

—¡HIJO! ¿¡QUE TE PASO!?— gritó mi madre al verme, se angustio mucho cuando llegue con la ceja y él labio roto a casa, y seguramente un ojo morado.

—estoy bien — trato de tranquilizarla— ¿Hitoshi no ha venido?

—no... ¿pero hijo qué te pasó?— le conté por encima que Bakugo me dio un beso y a raíz de unas cuantas palabras que le dije nos empezamos a dar de a golpes— ¡ESE ATREVIDO! ¿¡COMO SE ATREVE!?

—¡LO SE!— grito enfadado— ¡LO SE JODER!— miro mis manos, ya tengo mis nudillos hinchados.

—bien, déjame te curo para cuando pase Hitoshi a por ti— y así nos ponemos a eso, esta cara es imposible de ocultar por lo que seguramente mi novio iba a tener un enfrentamiento con Bakugo a raíz de esto.

—vamos amor... contesta...— trato de nuevo de llamarlo pero fue imposible dar con él— ¡MIERDA MIERDA JODER MIERDA!— me molesto por mi suerte.

Primero sentí rabia pero entendí que seguramente le habrá surgido algo importante del trabajo. y luego me sentí triste por que ya eran las 23 horas y él no me ha devuelto la llamada.

Ni él sábado

Ni él domingo

Seguro tuvo algún inconveniente, espero verlo mañana en el instituto.

Continuara


	15. Chapter 15

Camine el lunes en silencio hasta el instituto, cada que escuchaba el sonido de un coche me emocionaba pensando que era mi novio, pero no.

—que raro...— mire mi teléfono y no había ni un mensaje, y ni una llamada perdida de su parte— ¿pero que está sucediendo?

Probé suerte a ver si lo veía pasar por el pasillo, pero no, él no pasó.

hitoshi no vino a estudiar hoy.

—¡¿DIOS MIO DEKU QUE TE PASO?!— se me acerca momo y me mira con preocupación

—tuve un pequeño pleito pero esta todo bien, jejeje— trato de que no se me note el malestar de no saber nada de hitoshi.

—joder, imagino que tu novio debe estar super enojado con quién te ha hecho eso ¿no? con lo sobre protector que es contigo- evitó su mirada

—de hecho, él aun no me ha visto y esperaba encontrarlo hoy. pero no se donde esta, parece que no ha venido a estudiar— ella me mira con pena y me abraza

—tranquilo, ya verás como aparece, ahora ven entremos a clase— ambos caminamos hasta él salón.

Hoy todo el día estuve con ella y mis amigos, por lo que se me pasó el tiempo rápido.

Esta tarde iré a su departamento, seguro lo veré y hablaremos de lo que sucedió.

.

.

.

.

.

El portero no me dejo pasar, estaba en él edificó de mi novio pero él hombre me ha dicho que él joven no se encontraba en el apartamento. que le dejara el mensaje que él llamaría.

—por favor dígale que vino Izuku Midoriya a visitarlo, dile que me llame— y me fui.

Estuve este lunes esperando una señal, pero no.

Y así pasaron los días... aveces se me escapaban las lágrimas pero trataba de calmarme, no puedo verme mal y preocupar a los demás.

El martes tampoco vino a estudiar y se repitió él mismo proceso del lunes, mis amigos me hicieron compañía para distraerme.

El miércoles fue largo y agobiante, por lo que para no pensar en eso me puse a hacer el trabajo que tengo con kacchan por mi propia cuenta ya que él no me habla por lo que supongo lo presentaremos cada uno por su lado, a saber cómo lo haremos.

El jueves pasó igual que los otros días.

Hitoshi no me llamaba, no cogía mis llamadas ni me escribía.

Y el viernes ya no podía evitar soltar alguna que otra lágrima pensado que le había sucedido algo. así que pruebo suerte por millonésima vez y le marcó al teléfono

—contesta amor...— susurro con la voz quebrada acostado en mi cama, ya era de noche y yo no me rindo.

_—¿que pasa Midoriya? ¿no te cansas de llamar?_— mi corazón se aceleró, pero me desconcertó su forma de contestar, y ¿por que me llama por mi apellido?.

—lo siento, no se nada de ti desde el viernes de la semana pasada, pensé que te había sucedido algo— no escuchaba nada al otro lado de la línea— ¿hola?

—_no me ha pasado nada, he estado ocupado, me voy a mudar al extranjero_— siento que él alma se me sale del cuerpo

—¿que? ¿pero por qué?—pregunte sin que se notara mi angustia

—_no te importa eso Midoriya, ahora déjame que tengo cosas que hacer_

—espera, ¿espera cuando te vas? — rogué porque no me haya colgado— ¿hola?

—_ummm eso tampoco te importa_— ¿que le pasa?

—por favor, para verte y despedirme aunque sea— escuche que suspiro del otro lado de la línea

_—me voy mañana_

—y...— mis ojos se aguaron y las lágrimas bajaban sin cesar- ¿por que no me habías dicho nada hitoshi? - escuche un silencio como respuesta

_—no tienes porque enterarte de todo, adiós Midoriya, cuídate— _y me colgó.

Con las manos temblando volví a marcarle pero esta vez saltó el buzón.

Contuve como pude un sollozo. y todos los que querían salir en ese momento poniendo una mano en mi boca.

No puedo parar de llorar.

¿qué está pasando? ¿por que esta actuando así?

.

.

.

Madrugue lo que no estaba escrito y cogí un taxi para que me llevara al aeropuerto. iba a esperarlo ahí, se que me lo voy a cruzar.

Lo se.

Mientras esperaba organizaba palabras de todo lo que le iba a decir, incluso imagine cuales serian sus respuestas y con suerte todo estaría bien entre nosotros.

Cuando lo vi bajar de una camioneta corrí hacia él y lo abrace con fuerza

—Hitoshi... hola quería darte una sorpresa—

—Izuku...— me mira con sorpresa y luego vuelve a poner su cara normal. es más ahora tenía más ojeras que antes y se podía sentir esa nube negra encima de él más fuerte que antes — no deberías estar aquí— dice recibiendo la maleta del chófer, ni siquiera se inmuto por ver mi rostro golpeado.

¿qué le pasa? ¿ya no me quiere?

Niego con la cabeza y trato otro acercamiento

—quería verte— dije simplemente, pero note como me ignoró y empezó a caminar dentro del aeropuerto— Hitoshi... ¿he hecho algo mal? ¿estás enfadado conmigo?— le pregunto mientras lo sigo tratando de encontrar una respuesta a todo esto que parece una pesadilla

—no Midoriya, tu no has hecho nada malo, solo has tomado tus decisiones y yo las mías— le miró sin entender— escucha, no se si no quedó claro pero no quiero seguir contigo— dice como si nada y siguió caminando hasta la entrada del pasillo que debería de tomar para irse.

—¿estás dejándome? pero... ¿por qué?

—ya te dije antes, decisiones. esta es mi decisión y tu no vas a interferir en eso— sentía que todo él cuerpo me iba a fallar de solo escucharlo decir eso

Y creo que es el pánico que empezó a controlarme, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho le digo claramente

—escúchame, quiero que sepas que te amo Hitoshi, y que si estoy aquí parado delante de ti a esta hora, es para pedirte que no te vayas. que no me dejes... porque mi vida estaría vacía sin ti... y yo no se que he hecho para que todo esto se terminara así tan de repente así que por favor... no me dejes...— temblaba solo imaginar que ya nunca más íbamos a volver a besarnos, de que había perdido sus caricias y sus besos— te amo... Hitoshi te amo solo a ti... no me dejes...

El me miro con frialdad. y dijo claramente.

—yo no te amo Izuku, no puedo negar que te quise. por todo lo que vivimos juntos y toda nuestra historia. me sentí bien contigo a mi lado pero no pude lograr amarte— sus palabras me cortaban profundamente casi quitándome la vida en el proceso, todo esto lo decía viéndome a los ojos con una frialdad que me asustaba— siento de verdad que esto haya llegado tan lejos, pero si no termina ahora después sera mas difícil. y te dolerá mas.

¿dolerme más que esto? no lo creo porque te me estas llevando la vida.

Estas matándome

Esto me pasa por enamorarme

Por creer en él

Me siento tan humillado

—adiós Midoriya, te prometo que nunca más volverás a verme— las lágrimas empezaron a bajar por mis mejillas. en cuanto vi que me dio la espalda y empezó a caminar hacia el pasillo para abordar el avión todo mi cuerpo tembló de miedo

Había venido hasta aquí para decirle que lo amaba, y me dejo...

—no... no por favor.. por favor...— corrí y lo abrace por la espalda— por favor... no me dejes Hitoshi por favor... te lo estoy suplicando... te lo estoy rogando— temblaba, no puedo controlarme. no puedo simplemente no puedo...

Se lo entregué todo, todo de mi se va a ir si me deja,

Ayúdame dios mio. no me dejes Hitoshi por favor

—¿Podéis haceros cargo de este chico? nunca en mi vida lo había visto no sé quién es— unos hombres con traje se acercaron a nosotros al ver que yo no soltaba a Hitoshi, y él les dijo eso.

—¡NOO!, ¡HITOSHI POR FAVOR!— me despegaron de él, y aunque me agarre con todas mis fuerzas no pude quedarme a su lado — ¡NO TE VAYAS! ¡HITOSHI!— y me desplome en el suelo llorando cuando se desapareció en el pasillo y no miro atrás ni una sola vez.

Me duele el corazón, no puedo parar de llorar, no puedo ni siquiera controlar mis sollozos. no puedo ponerme de pie, no puedo levantar la vista y ver que él ya no estaba...

No puedo creer que me dejo

¿en qué momento?

¿por que así?

siento tanto miedo, no puedo parar de llorar.

—Hitoshi...— sollozaba sosteniendo mi pecho con fuerza, temiendo que mi corazón dejara de latir por su abandono y rogando para que este sufrimiento parase.

Sentí unos brazos alzarme, y me aferre a esos brazos, se por el olor que no era Hitoshi, pero necesitaba apoyarme en alguien.

—me dejo...— sollozaba escondiendo mi rostro en el pecho de este desconocido, no tengo fuerza de nada solo quiero llorar— me dejo... se lo di todo... me dejo... — no podía procesar bien lo que acababa de pasar.

—tranquilo...— escucho la voz de esa persona y sus brazos sostenerme con fuerza— resiste...

—no puedo... le amo con todo de mí... no hay un cabello mío que no lo ame... no puedo...— definitivamente no iba a poder controlarme.

Siento como me cargó en brazos al ver que no podía ni caminar, que no tenía fuerzas para nada.

Cuando me di cuenta estaba en la parte de atrás del coche de un desconocido, pero no me importaba nada, solo quería morir.

.

.

.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando, pero este hombre no se alejo de mi lado ni un momento.

A Veces paraba de llorar por ratos... y me acordaba de todo y volvió a sollozar del dolor.

Y este hombre estuvo consolándome hasta que definitivamente no podía llorar más

—¿estas mejor?— pregunta y por primera vez levantó el rostro y le veo.

Me topo con dos ojos de diferente color. le conocía; es un cantante muy famoso y me temo que soy su fan.

—¿Todoroki Shotto?— pregunto y él asiente con la cabeza.

—veo que me conoces

—si...— sorbo por la nariz— me encantan tus canciones— quisiera sonreír pero no puedo, ya había anochecido y aun me costaba entender que a esta hora.

Hitoshi y yo ya no eramos novios. ya no eramos nada.

—¿que canción te gusta más?

—me gusta mucho mil demonios...

Y así sin más, estaba en el coche del cantante de rock Todoroki Shotto cantando una de sus canciones.

No se que pasará a partir de ahora, pero estoy cansado.

Cansado de pensar.

Fin de la primera parte.

Se que este final es bastante trágico. de hecho; es la primera vez que resuelvo así una historia pues, no me gustan los finales infelices.

Tratare de montar la segunda parte lo mas breve posible; en estarán ya todos adultos. e Izuku y Hitoshi se volverán a encontrar. se resolverán cosas que quedaron abiertas en esta parte.

Si has llegado hasta aquí. gracias por leer de verdad.

Esta prohibido copiar o adaptar mi historia.

Nos leemos

Ero-gomen

_**Capitulo 14 y 15 (final) subidos el 15/02/2020**_

O

o

O

UN VIEJO AMOR

7 AÑOS DESPUÉS


	16. Chapter 16

Para los que no lo sepan, ya esta :3

**UN VIEJO AMOR**

s/13549505/1/UN-VIEJO-AMOR


End file.
